The Switch
by Superdope
Summary: Kristen and Kendal are Brittany and Santana's twin girls who have no idea each other exist because they broke up years ago. What happens when the two completely identical girls meet at a convention? Read and find out ;) Eventual Brittana, Faberry, g!p Santana. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, but the other one did not come out as planned. This one will be epic, please forgive me. I have to make this story perfection. I have OCD so it has to be. Enjoy, once again. Forget everything you already know it's useless. Read and Review guys!**

**Prologue: Meet the Girls**

* * *

**Lima, Ohio.**

Santana Lopez entered the school's office with a heavy sigh. This is the fourth time she's been in here in the past month. The fourth time! She's a busy woman; being one of the biggest and best detectives in the US she doesn't have time for this. She smiled at the counselor; she's been here so many times their on a first name basis. "Hey Kim." She said.

Kim waved in reply. She gestured for Santana to go right in to Figgin's office. He looks exactly like he did when Santana was a student here only a lot older. She opens the door with and is immediately met with the slightly annoying man's accent.

"Ah, Ms. Lopez what a pleasure it is to see you here. Again." He said with a hint of sarcasm. Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever, where is she?"

Figgin's rubbed his temples. "In the Nurses office. I would suspend her, but since today is the last day of school before Winter break I'll let you handle her punishment."

Santana's face instantly transformed from one of annoyance to worry. "Oh shit, she's not hurt is she?"

Figgins shook his head. "She's fine considering what she did to the other girl. She's lucky the girl's mother isn't pressing charges."

Santana sighed in relief; the worst thing in the world to a mother was seeing your child hurt. She turned and walked out of the office without another word. She said goodbye to Kim before heading down the familiar hallway towards the Nurse. As she passes the choir room, now empty since Mr. Schue decided to go back to Broadway and Emma went with him. That's when the Glee club was no more. Berry was on Broadway too. She hasn't talk to most of the Glee club in ages, but she knows Puck and Sam are in Los Angeles with a surprisingly popular pool cleaning business and Quinn still lives in Lima too with her 16 year old daughter Beth. Santana's heart constricts when she thinks of a certain former glee star. You'd think Santana and Brittany would be happily married right now with a bunch of little Santana's running around, but no their not. They were married, but some things happened and their relationship shattered into a million pieces. Brittany left her without a backwards glance, taking one of the girls and leaving Santana and the other one behind. She remembers Brittany's watery baby blues; she remembers the stinging in her cheek from when Brittany slapped her. Santana remembers most of all how broken the blonde was, how disappointed she was.

She rubbed her nose to prevent the tears from spilling as she looked one more time into the empty choir room. The spider webs hanging from the doors, making it look as if it was never touched. She found herself standing inside the door way of the nurse's office. She peered in; a brunette who looked no older than thirty was kneeled in front of a stunning raven haired girl. She was pressing lightly onto the younger girl's rub cage. The raven haired beauty winced as she pressed on a particularly sore spot. The brunette clicked her tongue in thought. "Yeah, definitely bruised you might want to go to a doctor." She said rubbing the girls head.

Santana stepped in. She made her way over to the raven haired girl and gently grabbed her chin. She stared deep into the absolutely glorious sky blue depths of her 16 year old daughter.

"Ken, are you okay baby?" She asked kneeling in front of her like the nurse had been doing moments ago. Her daughter nodded slightly as she toyed with her piercings on her lip.

"Kendal, what happened?" Santana demanded.

Kendal rolled her eyes. "Same shit, bitches talking shit, but can't back it up." Santana winced at her daughter's foul mouth. Wonder where she got it from?

"Watch your mouth kid." She warned with a glare. Again, Kendal rolled her eyes. She flicked her hair out of her eyes that were so damn familiar. Truthfully, the baby blues were the only thing Kendal had gotten from Brittany, her attitude and other features were all Santana's. Kendal was truly the spitting image of Santana.

Santana had completely forgotten about the other woman in there until she cleared her throat. She looked at the nurse expectantly. "Hello, Ms. Lopez I'm Ms. Green. Kendal right?" She asked looking at the seemingly bored girl on the bed.

"Yeah."

"Well, Kendal seems to have bruised her ribs in the altercation with the other girl and I suggest taking her to the hospital to make sure she doesn't have any internal injuries." Ms. Green said.

Santana frowned. "I will she already has asthma I don't want any more problems with her breathing. Thank you so much." Santana said shaking her hand.

"No problem ma'am she's an angel." Kendal snorted loudly, but didn't look up from her phone. Santana scowled at her. "Thanks again c'mon Ken." She beckoned the teenager over and they walked out into the hall. Santana immediately snatched the phone from the girl and glared hard at her.

"What the fuck?" Kendal demanded, reaching for the phone. Santana held it high over her head, but placed it behind her back when she remembered that Kendal was taller than her.

"I said watch your fucking mouth young lady or do you need me to Lima Heights on you too?" Santana snarled. She placed her daughter's iPhone into her cargos pocket as she nudged her forward. Kendal growled lowly and stuffed her hands into her short shorts pocket. Kendal fixed her tired blue eyes on her Jordan 12's as they walked through the corridor. Santana raked her mahogany irises over her daughter's lean but tiny body. She had some scratches on her shoulders, but her legs were flawless as always. She did seem to have a bit of trouble breathing though. Her breath coming in ragged pants. As they walked towards the entrance she couldn't help but glare at the rather tall girl approaching the duo. She saw Kendal's posture straighten immediately as they began to converse. Santana only heard the part where she congratulated her on 'fucking that bitch up'.

"Kendal say goodbye to Alex, we are leaving right fucking now." She said lowly. Kendal sighed in frustration. Santana was really getting on her damn nerves with this motherly bullshit when god knows she's barely around. Regardless she glanced back into her startling green eyes. "I have to go Lexi, but I'll call you?"

"No you won't your fucking grounded missy!" Santana growled glaring at the slightly alarmed teenagers. Alex gave her a quick- very quick one armed hug before jogging back to wherever she was ditching to. Santana watched her go with gritted teeth. She fucking hates that girl; she's the very thing Santana was when she was a teenager, a trouble maker, a fucking delinquent. Santana does not want that girl around her daughter; god knows what she'll convince her to do.

Santana fished in her pockets for her keys, unlocking her black Audi and getting into the driver's seat. Kendal all but slammed the door when she got in. Santana sighed she was just like herself when she was younger, but with a much bigger attitude. Sometimes Santana wished Kendal would have inherited Brittany's gentle nature instead of the one she has now. God knows life would be so much easier. Thinking of Brittany always made Santana's heart clench. She often wonders how the blonde is doing. Well she knows how she's doing career wise because Brittany Pierce is currently the best female dancer in the music industry. Santana doesn't know how she's doing personally though. That's what she's been wondering for nearly 16 years.

Santana turned the sports car on, the engine roaring to life. She eased out of the school's parking lot. Santana liked to think that she was 'ballin' because her job paid very nicely. They lived in a giant three story mansion in Lima's most prestigious neighborhood. When she was younger and living in Lima Heights Adjacent she and the people there often referred it as 'the White Neighborhood'. Who would have thought that Santana Lopez, Lima's resident delinquent would have actually made it far in life? Usually people from Adjacent wound up either dead, in jail, or living low.

She peeked at her daughter from the corner of her eye; Kendal had her arms crossed over her chest, while her dark eyebrows were scrunched up in anger. She usually did this when she was upset or didn't get what she wanted. That Santana didn't understand, she's fucking rich! She gives Kendal everything she's ever wanted! She doesn't understand why her daughter is the way she is.

She shook her head. She wonders how her other daughter is. Kristen is Kendal's identical twin. When she says identical she means fucking identical, when they were born no one could literally tell them apart! Usually they would decipher them by their personalities. Kristen was the quiet, sweet one while Kendal was the loud, rambunctious one. Now Kendal has no idea who Kristen is because when she and Brittany broke up the girls were only a few months old, there would be no way they would know who each other were unless Brittany or Santana told them about one another. That was the deal though, Santana wouldn't tell Kendal about Kristen or Brittany and Brittany wouldn't tell Kristen about Kendal or Santana. It was better for everyone.

Santana was happy when their large house came into view because the car ride was completely silent. She pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. When Kendal tried to open the door Santana locked them. Kendal huffed in annoyance and turned her blazing blue eyes towards Santana's tired ones. "Can you unlock the door please?" She said lowly.

Santana shook her head. "Not until you tell me what happened."

Kendal huffed again. "I already told you, she was talking shit she deserved what she got."

Santana didn't believe it. Her daughter was nearly mentally unbreakable, nearly she didn't give a shit what nobody said or did unless it was in her face or something. "I know there's more to it, Ken."

"Why can't you just accept that there isn't? Just because you're a fucking detective doesn't mean there's more to everything! Sometimes the smallest bomb can cause the biggest explosion!" Kendal unlocked the door and grabbed her back pack she stormed out of the car. She slammed the poor door so hard Santana was sure there would be cracks on the flank. Santana face-palmed and followed her up the driveway. Kendal knocked on the door rather hard and waited. A few seconds later, a gorgeous green eyed girl opened the door. She quickly jumped to the side as what was known as Hurricane Kendal stormed into the house. She looked back at Santana with raised eyebrows. Santana rubbed her temples as she too walked into the house, handing her coat to the family maid.

"Thanks Ty." Santana said with a smile. Ty is the twenty-three year old house attendant; yes they had hired help around their large house. It's how they kept it clean and up to speed. Ty is the only one that lives here though, mainly because since Santana was almost never around she wanted someone to keep the house looked after and someone for Kendal to talk to or go out with.

"No problem, Ms. Lopez. Can I get you anything?" Ty asked, in her thick Italian accent. Santana laughed slightly ruffling the girl's thick, glossy curls. "Yeah bring something up for Kendal and I. We need to have a long chat."

Ty nodded. "I'm on it!" She said jogging into the kitchen.

Santana pinched the bridge of her nose as she stared up the spiral staircase. She braced herself as she walked towards it. She would usually relax when she got home before having to head out to the station, but right now, she had an angry storm to tame.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

**5**

"Go Kristen!" Brittany cheered as she watched her daughter sprint across the field with the ball in front of her. Kristen Pierce slowed up a bit as she neared the goal, blue yes flicked up towards the large screen. Five seconds left on the clock, the game is tied, she fixed her eyes on her blonde teammate who was quickly sprinting baseline up field.

**4**

She smiled as she broke a defender's ankles and quickly ran past her.

**3**

She passed it to the blonde who was slightly in front of her.

**2**

The blonde quickly lined up the ball and faked a kick, which sent the goalie to the ground.

**1**

Kristen kicked the ball at the last second; the ball was airborne before the flashing red lights and horn sounded, signaling the end of the game. The crowd held their breath; Brittany's eyes were closed as she prayed to all the Unicorns that the ball would sail into the goal. A tiny hand gripped her fore arm. "Mommy, look!"

Brittany obeyed her youngest daughter's demand and blinked open one azure eye just as the ball made a whooshing sound as it hit the back of the net of the goal.

"**GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL**" The commentator's voice was soon drowned out by the roaring of the crowd. Brittany rose to her feet, clapping and cheering. Her raven haired daughter did the same, her dark hazel eyes twinkling. The Pierces looked on in amusement as Kristen was tackled by her teammates who were congratulating her on the winning goal that would send them to the championship! Kristen's blue eyes were fixed only on one person though. She smiled at her mom and little sister as they were cheering their hearts out for her. After a few minutes of being suffocated into her teammate's boobs they finally let up and began talking and laughing with each other and their families. Kristen took down her pony tail, letting her thick raven curls cascade down her back.

Kristen pushed her hair back and wiped her sweaty face with her jersey as a beautiful curly haired girl approached her with a small smile on her face. Kristen looked up with a small blush on her cheeks, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Hey, you were pretty cool out there." The girl said.

Kristen grinned, showing off deep dimples she inherited from Santana. Not that Kristen knew anything about Santana though. "Thank you Spence."

Spencer gave a lopsided smile. Kristen beamed up at the taller girl. They were brought out of their little moment by multiple voices.

"C'mon Spencer stop making out with your girlfriend!"

"Yeah there are children here!"

Someone made very inappropriate moaning sounds which made the other girls laugh loudly. Kristen blushed while Spencer sent them a death glare which shut them up instantly. Spencer turned again and rubbed the back of her neck. "I gotta go, but I'll see you later." She said.

Spencer leaned down and kissed the blue eyed beauty on the top of her head, shocking them both. Usually Spencer was not the person who was up for public affection or any affection at all. She was the kind of girl that steals other people's girls without knowing or caring about them. That's why they call her the heart breaker; Kristen knew she was taking a giant risk by getting involved with the school's player.

"Yeah, by Spence." Kristen said with a blinding smile. Spencer smiled once more before jogging off the field towards her friends.

Brittany nearly tackled her middle child in a bear hug while her youngest held onto her legs.

"Kristy I'm so proud of you! You were amazing out there! I thought you were going to miss!" Brittany beamed.

The little girl giggled. "Kristy! You're the best!"

Kristen giggled and hugged her younger sister. "Aw, thanks Carly!"

Carly Pierce was the youngest of the Brittana Clan. She was only three years old, but the girl was a complete utter GENUIS. She mastered the alphabet at two, she was currently doing 1st grade math right now. When she was born the doctors were speechless, astounded, and completely mesmerized by the rate her brain worked. She was also completely adorable with her light skin, dimples from god, her long curly light brown hair, and her dark hazel eyes. She was also Santana's but Santana had no idea Carly even existed. Brittany found herself pregnant again with Santana's child after a drunken one night stand with her a few years after their nasty breakup.

You would think that being one of the most famous dancers in the music industry the media would know about Carly and if they knew about her everyone knew about her. Brittany didn't let that happen, she's been very, very, careful with her because she does not want Santana to know about her. She'd be devastated that she would probably miss out on most of her youngest daughter's life. Even though Brittany wants nothing more than to see her ex suffer she just can't do that to her.

"C'mon girls lets go home, its cold out here!" Brittany said pulling her adorable panda hat on head. Kristen chuckled her mom is completely adorable. She took Carly in her arms because she loves to be carried and she didn't mind because Carly is really, really tiny and light. Carly held onto her shoulders as they walked towards the car. Brittany grabbed Kristen's bag and slung it over her shoulder. Kristen pulled the striped beanie down lower on Carly's head as it began to drizzle. Brittany sighed, as much as she loves the rain; in Los Angeles it's more enjoyable when it's warm and sunny. When it rains in LA it gets cold as hell!

Brittany unlocked their sparkling baby blue Mercedes Benz and walked over to the driver's side. Kristen made sure Carly was safely buckled in before entering the front seat. When Brittany turned the car on she immediately turned on the heater and the radio. Kristen was happy today was the last day and now she's on winter break. She didn't think she'd be able to walk tomorrow, that game completely drained her. They play Morningside January 30th for the championship and she was scared. Morningside is undefeated and currently had the best girls' soccer team in the district. That's fucking insane! They'll definitely give them a run for their money.

The car ride was filled with soft singing from Brittany and Kristen while Carly focused on a half-finished Rubix cube. She'd probably be finished with it by the time they'd get home.

Carly was finished when they got home. It amazes Brittany just how smart her daughter was every time. She'd often heard crude remarks when she was pregnant on how her kids would be the dumb blonde like they assumed she was, but no. Carly would probably be finished with high school by the time she was 12. One could only hope.

Kristen carried a half-asleep Carly into their large cozy, house. They stepped in, immediately met with the warmth and smell of cookies.

"Who's that?" A voice sounded from the kitchen. Kristen grinned. She knows that voice like the back of her hand!

"Aunt Rachel!" She exclaimed, running into the kitchen. Rachel Berry was immediately tackled by the middle Pierce. Rachel was Kristen's absolute favorite person in the whole wide world, next to Carly and Brittany of course. "Oh my god, Aunt Rachel! What are you doing here? I thought you were performing Wicked in Kansas?" Kristen said, releasing the tiny brunette.

Rachel giggled, taking Carly into her arms and kissing her soft curls. She turned to the older girls and smiled. "I was, but then I decided to take off and spend winter break with my three favorite girls."

Brittany squealed in delight. "Yay! This is going to be so awesome!"

Kristen giggled at her mother. She couldn't help but thank god for her little family and Rachel. They were the world to her. Kristen thought nothing would ever change, but little does she know, her whole world is about to. Forever.

Secrets will be revealed, but some secrets should just stay hidden.

* * *

**Okay, I want you to know this story has an amazing plot. The other one didn't quite sit well with me because to me it had no point. This one does. Mind you this is just the prologue, there is more to come. Stay tuned. *Evil laugh* Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Review for the next chapter. That's all I really want, I write for you and the reviews. They make me feel special. So, review for the next chapter.**

**Chapter1. The Truth**

* * *

Kendal was lying face down on her bed when Santana opened the door to her room. The creaking of the door caused the young blue eyed girl to snap her eyes toward her mother. Kendal furrowed her dark brows in annoyance. "Ever heard of knocking?" She growled.

"What's the point of knocking when the door is open?" Santana growled back, crossing her arms. Kendal sighed and sat up on her elbows. "What do you want?" She said tiredly. She wants to just lay down, she's sore, her side hurts. Santana walks slowly into the dimly lit room, the only light coming from the half opened curtains. When she was halfway to the bed, she found herself looking at the ceiling. She glared at the box of _Flyers_ that caused her to fall and nearly said something about cleaning her room when her daughter's melodic laugh filled the room. Santana gave a lopsided grin at hearing that. Hearing Kendal laugh was foreign to her, she only hears it when she's with that Alex girl or when she's watching T.V.

Santana pushed herself to her feet and dusted off her hands. She playfully glared at Kendal which sent her into a new fit of giggles. "You think that's funny?" Santana said putting her hands on her hips. Kendal snorted and nodded. "Really? I think this is funnier."

Santana grabbed the edge of the_ Escape the Fate_ blanket and pulled them up. With a girlish squeal, the raven haired girl fell to the ground. Santana's laughter was the first thing to reach Kendal's ears. With a growl she threw herself onto her mother, making them both fall to the ground with a loud thud. Ty was downstairs preparing a snack when she heard it; she nearly dropped the knife she was using in surprise.

Both mother and daughter were now lying next to each other laughing loudly. Santana ran a hand through Kendal's dark hair. Kendal smiled slightly; Santana's touch was very unfamiliar to her. She can't even remember the last time she hugged her. Kendal grabbed Santana's wrists and pulled her into a deep embrace. She's wanted for someone to hug her. No she's wanted so long for Santana to hug her. She's the most popular girl at McKinley she gets hugs all day every day. To Kendal Santana's hug is the best thing in the world to her.

She's lonely, Santana is barely around. Being a detective takes up all her time. Most of the time it's just her and Ty around. Ty's usually doing work around the house, but she does make time for the young Lopez girl. Now's her chance though, she'll ask Santana to hang out with her. Go to the mall, or have Ty make dinner so and they'll watch a movie. She opens her mouth but-

_Ring._

Santana's phone buzzes in her pocket and her expression goes from joy to seriousness in the blink of an eye. She pushes Kendal off of her only slightly, but to Kendal it's like shoving her into a brick wall. Santana stands up and in her stoic voice says, "Detective Lopez."

Kendal wants to rip her hair off in frustration when she hears Santana say she'll be right there. Santana ends her call and locks her iPhone. She looks to her daughter and attempts to touch her shoulder, but Kendal slaps her hand away. Santana looks at her, hurt shining in her brown eyes. Kendal's eyes were a storm at sea; grey clouding the sky blue hues. She can feel tears threatening to fall, but she forces them back, whispering a 'not yet' to her emotions.

"I have to go." Santana whispers, completely confused at her daughter's change in emotions. Maybe that's what's wrong with her, she thought, she's probably bi-polar. "I'll be home later." It's a lie and Santana knows. Their working on an old case, they've just had some leads on it. This case is very important to Santana and she'll do anything to solve it, even neglect her own daughter. Kendal snorts and flicks her hair out of her face, it falls right back into place. With one last look, Santana turned and walked out of the room. She nearly bumps into Ty, who's carrying a large tray of delicious looking sandwiches.

Santana smiles and takes one after Ty pushes it towards her. She stares into the girl's pretty green eyes and whispers. "Keep an eye on her." She ruffles the girl's hair and hurries down the flight of stairs. Ty hears her grab her keys off of the coffee table and the door close. The roaring of the Audi's engine is like a punch in the stomach for Kendal. Ty looks at the blue eyed beauty with sympathy in her eyes.

Ty sets the plate of food on the dresser and leaves the room. Kendal found herself alone again and buries face into her hands. She pulls her knees into her chest, her long hair tickling her arms and legs as a sob racks through her body. A few minutes later her door opens again and she looks up, hoping it would be Santana coming back and telling her she doesn't have to go anymore. Instead it's Ty, she traded in her work clothes for a _California Republic_ tank top, some short cut shorts, some black knee socks and some red Vans. Kendal smiles slightly, Ty is a real cutie. She notices the black Xbox 360 controller and Black Ops 2 case in her hands. Ty walks over and sits next to the distraught girl. She wraps a comforting arm around her small shoulders as Kendal leans into her.

"C'mon let's play."

Kendal wipes her eyes and smiles, her dimples giving her an innocent and childish look.

"I'm first."

* * *

Kristy sits with her little sister in her lap, her azure eyes glued to her Aunt Rachel as she attempted to teach her how to sing. "Just like that." She puffed out after belting out a long note.

Kristy wrapped her hands around Carly's small ones and did as Rachel asked. Rachel clapped her hands in delight. Kristy wasn't a spectacular singer liker herself, but she had a good voice. Kristy didn't really like singing much she preferred dancing, just like her mother. All of Brittany's girls were extremely flexible, they could all be great dancers if they wanted to.

"But Aunt Rachel, I don't like singing! I want to dance." Kristy said with a familiar pout. Carly giggled and began to play with Kristy's curled locks. Rachel gasped, dramatically placing her hands over mouth. "But Kristy if you put in work you could be almost as great as me!"

Kristy rolled her eyes even after all these years Aunt Rachel was still so full of herself. At that moment Brittany strolled into the room still wearing her pajamas. Kristy guessed she just woke up. "What are you guys doing up so early?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

Rachel snorted, glancing at her watch. "Brittany, it is 3:34 in the afternoon."

Brittany smiled sheepishly. "Like I said, what are you guys doing up so early?" Kristy giggled at her mother as Carly crawled off her lap and began walking towards her mom. Brittany smile and lifted her into her arms. Carly squealed in delight at being twirled around. Kristy and Rachel grinned, Brittany was such a great mother. Rachel remembers when Brittany first found out she was pregnant, all those years ago.

* * *

_Rachel was sitting in the choir room with Brad the piano guy practicing Rolling in the Deep. She was a bit wary because the last time she was doing this song Jesse came in and suddenly made it a fucking duet._

_"Okay so Brad tell me if I was amazing or simply astounding." Rachel said, smoothing out her dress. Brad rolled his eyes, but obliged anyway._

_"There's a fire starting in my heat, reaching a-_

_"RACHEL!" Godamnit!_

_Rachel sighed and was about to yell at the person who interrupted her, but one look at a hysterical Brittany was enough to shut her up. Brittany immediately ran to the tiny brunette and collapsed into her arms, sending them both crashing to the ground. Rachel hugged the blonde as best as she could while trying not to get her dress dirty._

_Brad took one look at the crying blonde and scurried out the room, not that they would have noticed or cared, no one seems to care about Brad._

_"Brittany? Brittany sweetie what's wrong? Who made you cry? Should I get Santana?" Hearing the brunette's name only made the blonde cry harder. Rachel was confused, usually bringing up Santana's name would have brought a smile to the blonde's face. Rachel stroked Brittany's hair for what seemed like hours. After her sobs had subsided a little Rachel tried again. "Brittany it's okay, what happened, what's wrong?" Brittany hiccupped and wiped her eyes._

_"I'm… I-" Brittany wiped her hands on her cheerios skirt, which felt a little tighter around her hips. "I'm pregnant."_

_Rachel's eye widened, well it's not the first time one of her fellow glee club members had gotten knocked up because Quinn was pregnant. Quinn currently lives with her mother and her daughter because she decided to keep little Beth. Quinn's father had abandoned them for some slut from Adjacent._

_"Oh my god! Have you told Taylor?" Rachel exclaimed quite loudly. Brittany seemed to pale even more, her eyes flickering from side to side. She looked down, the mention of her boyfriend made her feel even guiltier, because it wasn't even his._

_"No."_

_Rachel gasped, "Brittany you have to tell him! He should know! It's his baby to! He has a right to be in his or her life!" Brittany feels like the absolute worst person in the world._

_"I didn't tell him because it's not his." She whispered, clenching her fists in anger. How could she do this? How could she be so fucking stupid? Getting knocked up by the school's biggest player! Who happens to be a fucking SENIOR! Brittany's only a junior and she fell for Santana's charms! She feels used, she feels so fucking stupid._

_"It's not Puck's is it?" Puck already had a kid, having two with two different moms is completely irresponsible. Puck being the father would be so much easier than Santana because at least Puck cares. Santana seems to only care for her best friend, that pretty curly haired girl. Brittany knows her friend, she's nice to Brittany. She's never once called her stupid like everyone else, she enjoys Brittany's presence._

_"No."_

_Rachel was out of guesses now, if it wasn't Taylor's, or Puck's whose could it be? Unless-_

_"Oh my god." Brittany bowed her head in shame. "It's Santana's isn't it?"_

_A slight nod._

_"Oh my god Brittany! How? When?"_

_Brittany gulped and wiped her eyes with the palm of her hands. "At Santana's friend's party."_

_Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. Santana has friends? "Santana has friends? I thought she hated everyone."_

_Brittany giggled a bit. "The deer."_

_Rachel tilted her head in confusion. "What?"_

_"The curly haired one with the grey eyes."_

_"Oh Buck."_

_"Yeah it was at her party."_

_A silence had fallen over the two, Brittany picked at her nails. What was she going to do? She knows she's keeping her baby no matter what, but what if Santana doesn't want him or her? What if Santana denies the kid being hers? What would Taylor do when he found out? This is all so damn confusing! She knew she should have just stayed home with her sister and watched the Dancing with the Stars marathon, but know she's out partying with Santana Fucking Lopez!_

_"What if Santana doesn't want her?" Brittany said, voicing her fears. Rachel frowned._

_"Her?"_

_Brittany smiled a bit. "I want a girl."_

_"A boy seems so much easier." Rachel argued._

_"But I want to have a daughter and raise her under the most loving and caring household possible. I want to have that perfect little girl that speaks with her mind and not her body. I want the beautiful little princess that would have Santana wrapped around her little finger. I want the daughter where we both could say 'That's my girl' when we are proud instead of picking her out of jail or something. That would be awesome, knowing you raised her right you know?" Brittany said biting her lip._

_Rachel damn near had tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful."_

_Brittany shrugged. "Most of all I want to be a good mom, but I don't know if I will be."_

_Rachel frowned. "Brittany you'll be a fantastic mom."_

_Brittany looked up, uncertainty in her azure eyes. "You think so?"_

_Rachel smiled cupping Brittany's cheeks._

_"I know so. And I'll be his or hers favorite Aunt who spoils them to death."_

* * *

Rachel chuckled at the memory, what can she say? She was right, Brittany was absolutely fantastic at being a mom. Kristy looked at Rachel with a raised eyebrow. Carly settled back onto her lap, Brittany's phone in her tiny hand. Kristy proceeded to run her fingers through her light curls. She noticed for the first time how light her hair was. It was almost blond. She began to compare herself to her mother who was currently dancing to a show tune Rachel was playing. Brittany's fair skin was about a shade lighter than her own. Brittany's skin had a snowy glow to it while hers had a sort of sunny one. Brittany's hair was as bright as the sun and hers was as dark as a starless night. Truthfully, the only thing in common with her mother was the beautiful blue hues and kind personality.

For the first time in her life she began to wonder about her father. Maybe he was Spanish or something? She did have Latina features, the thick dark hair, long eyelashes and she did sound like a Chicano when she was mad. Or maybe he could be black? Her friends had often joked about her being half-black because it was very rare when she was angry but when she was, something just comes out. She could get loud, ratchet, chunti everything.

She was an awesome dancer so everyone assumed she was half-black. She giggled at the thought. Her best friend was black; well she was half black half Hawaiian. She was absolutely gorgeous and exotic. She stopped with a laugh, she ain't black no matter how much she acted it. Carly had somehow found her way to the pictures on Brittany's phone and was scrolling threw them. She tugged on Kristy's bangs to get her attention. "Krissy who's dis?" She asked with wide dark hazel eyes.

Kristy took a closer look at the phone. It was a picture of a gorgeous Latina woman with big brown eyes. She had a perfect dimpled smile, her dark hair was thick and shiny and fell into dark waves well past her shoulders. She was holding a tiny baby with stunning blue eyes in her arms. Kristy widened her eyes. The fucking baby and that women look just alike. She touched the baby's face with soft fingertips.

"That's me…"

She looked at her mom with wide eyes. "Mom, who is this?"

Brittany paused the movie and looked at her daughter with a huge grin, but when she saw the photo the smile slipped off her face and she paled instantly. Rachel stomped her foot as to why Brittany paused the film! It was getting to the best part. "Brittany wh-"

As soon as she saw the picture of Santana and the baby her jaw dropped. Rachel's not usually the one for cussing but, "Oh shit."

* * *

Kendal turned the Xbox off after what seemed like the 30th Search and Destroy on Black Ops. She looked at Ty with a fond smile. The pretty 23 year old had fallen asleep on the 10th match against Kendal. Kendal turned off the Xbox and got up. She winced as her back cracked loudly. Kendal saw that it was now dark outside and gave up all hope that Santana would be coming home tonight. She draped a Laker's blanket over Ty's sleeping form and ruffled her hair affectionately. She's grateful for her, she'd probably be crazy if the girl hadn't made time for her. Kendal decided to go look for her phone. She wants to get on Facebook, she hasn't been on in forever. 4 hours is a real long time to be off of that. She makes her way upstairs to Santana's chambers. She opened the door and stepped inside. Kendal frowned, sometimes when Santana's out doing work she'd sleep in here. Santana's scent was so comforting and this is the closest thing to an embrace she'll have for a while.

Kendal looks around her mother's room, the Bob Marley portrait over her bed with the dark covers giving it a dark, relaxed look. The room was somewhat clean, maybe Ty cleaned it because Santana wouldn't have time for that. She looked at the clock it was 9:43. They'd been playing Xbox since 1:30. Damn, they really needed to find something better to do.

Kendal started to look in the drawers for her cellphone. She moved the clothes and stuff around until she felt something hard. Thinking it was her cellphone, she grabbed it. She nearly screamed when it was the handle of a Desert Eagle .50. She dropped the gun and stumbled back, hitting a shelf and making several things fall on her head. Ty heard the noise and blinked open one hazy green eye. "Ken, are you okay?" She asked worriedly, sitting up.

"I'm fine!" She yelled back, rubbing her head.

Kendal smiled in victory when she saw the familiar case of her iPhone near an old photo album. She slipped it into her pocket and took the album into her began flicking through the album. She smiled in delight, there were pictures Santana holding and kissing her as a baby. Kendal could cry, Santana looked so happy where as to now she would have a haunted look on her face. She frowned at the next picture. Some blonde lady was holding her as a baby in her arms. The blonde was stunning her hair was as bright as the sun and her eyes as calm as the ocean.

Kendal thought she looked familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She held the book up. Something hit her leg. She looked down and saw a grey disk had fallen out of the book. She set the book down and picked up the disk. She felt her heart speed up and gasped at the tittle.

The birth of my girls: Kristen and Kendal.

Kendal read the tittle over and over again. Maybe it was a mistake, a typo or something! She heard a gasp and snapped her head to the door. Ty stood there with her mouth open, her green eyes wide. She pushed her long wavy hair back from her face and clicked her tongue. In her melodic Italian tongue she said,

"You weren't supposed to find out. You were never supposed to find out."

* * *

**Review for the next chapter. ._.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm so late with this update I had a little injury in a basketball game. I fractured my collarbone and sprained my wrist in a collision with a rather heavy girl. I'm fine and here's the next update! This will explain some of the things that happened in the past. Read and Review!**

**Chapter3. The Lies.**

* * *

Ty suddenly found herself pressed against the black walls of Santana's room, her startled green eyes fixed on the blazing cerulean beneath her. Kendal's hands were gripping the front of Ty's tank top rather harshly; she winced as Kendal's nails left bloody scratches on her chest. Even though she's a bit taller than Kendal, Kendal is much, much stronger. Kendal's eyebrows were knitted together over her eyes, her lips draw into a perfect snarl. Her perfect white teeth could practically be heard grounding together.

Honestly Ty was afraid. No, afraid was an understatement she was terrified. She's seen what Kendal had done to that other girl from a shared photo on her Facebook page. She's much to pretty to end up looking like that. She softly wrapped her hands around Kendal's tiny forearm, after a sharp tug Kendal choked on a sob and released her. Ty placed her hands over the stinging scratches and leans against the wall with a gasp of pain.

Kendal's eye widen at what she had done, she's never put her hands on someone close to her before. She takes a step back, wincing when she hears the soft crunching of the photo album beneath her Nike sandals. She looks down, that damned woman and her fucking beautiful eyes are staring back at her, so are the big blues of the baby in her arms. She balls up her fists in anger, she wants answers and she wants them now.

"What the fuck is going on, Tyler?" Kendal almost yells. Ty winces at the use of her full name; her emerald gaze casts downwards for a split second before locking back with the blue inferno.

Ty is panicking; Santana had made her swear to never, ever, tell Kendal about the woman in the picture. Ty had promised she'd never even speak of a blonde, but all promises are meant to be broken right? She sighs heavily; the house is so fucking cold now she can see her breath. She's freezing; she knows Kendal isn't because with all that anger, she might as well be in a sauna.

"What do you mean?" Ty asks carefully in her thick Italian tongue. She really hopes Santana doesn't come home, if she does she's doomed.

Kendal growled and knelt to pick up the silver disc and thrusts it into Ty's face. "This is what I fucking mean Ty. What the fuck is this?"

Ty sighs again; all these secrets will be the downfall of the family. She bites her lip for a split second before whispering "You must watch it first. Then I will tell you everything I know."

Kendal doesn't need to hear anymore, she's walking away before Ty even blinks. Ty winces again when Kendal bumps her shoulder roughly with hers before walking towards her room. Ty stares at her back before crouching down and staring at the blonde's picture. She shakes her head, her curls falling into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Pierce, but she is the daughter of the best detective in the world."

* * *

Brittany's pupils look like they're nonexistent with how wide her eyes are right now. The playfulness and joy in her face was gone, replaced by fear. Rachel had turned the show tune off and had her brown eyes fixed on the blue carpeted floor. Kristy's eyes never left the picture. This woman is so fucking familiar; she's seen those eyes before. Her little sister is watching her with big hazel eyes, her dark curls falling into her face. She's so beautiful; she'll be heartbreaker when she's older.

No one's said anything. The only thing that was heard was the thumping of Brittany and Kristy's heart. Kristy is tired of the silence. "Mom, who is this? Why is she looking at me like that?" Her voice cracks because she knows she knows this woman. It's on the tip of her tongue, but at the same time it's not. She's confused and with Carly staring at her with those same big eyes as the woman, it's really freaking her out.

Brittany still hasn't said anything and Rachel's eyes were still glued to floor. Kristy's blue hues dart back and forth between the two women, as if one of them is going to break any second. Brittany finally shrugs her shoulders in defeat. Her blue eyes snap towards her middle and youngest daughter.

"That isn't you." Brittany said with a trembling voice. "That's Kendal Lopez, your sister."

Kristy swore she heard the sound of glass breaking. It was inside her chest though, she felt her heart constrict tightly. Her eyes watered, but they didn't spill over her lids yet. Brittany looked at her youngest daughter with the same sad expression. "She's yours to Carl." Carly didn't say anything; she just kept her eyes fixed on her older sister.

Kristy looked as if she could break any second. Why would Brittany keep something this big from her? She had a sister this whole time? She's had a TWIN sister this whole time? Where has she been this whole time? Where is she now? Does she know about me? Kristy's mind was all over the place.

"Is she alive?" Kristy whispered. Maybe she died and Brittany didn't want her to be sad so she kept her death silent? That's right, right? It has to be.

Brittany tilted her head. "Yeah, she was fine when I last saw her." Which was over 16 years ago. "Why would you think she was dead?"

Kristy glanced up from her lap. "Well I thought that if she died you'd keep it a secret so it wouldn't haunt me for the rest of my life. If she's alive and well why keep something like this from me? Why would you keep something like this from us? Where is she now?"

Brittany looked into her middle child's blue hues; she saw pain, raw pain in her eyes. How would you feel if you've lived most of your life and then told you have a twin sister? Maybe you would be amazed or excited, but Kristy's emotions are much different. She's a fragile girl; the tiniest crack can break her. Kristy is emotionally unstable.

Brittany hoped she didn't damage her daughter too severely. She feels like the worst mom in the world. She gestured to the iPhone in Kristy's hands. "She's with the woman in the picture."

Kristy looked began scrolling through the other pictures. It was full of pictures of the woman and the baby, one in particular caught her eye. It was a beautiful picture. The brown skinned woman was lying on her back with a sleeveless shirt on, it showed her many tattoos. Her long black hair was pushed back from her gorgeous face, a single dimple on her left cheek making her look youthful and innocent. A beautiful, tiny, blue eyed baby girl was reaching for her face while she lay on the woman's stomach. The baby's dimples out shined the woman's as she gave a big a heart clenching smile.

Kristy smiled a little bit as her eyes landed on another picture. This time the woman was sitting cross legged on the floor, an Xbox controller in her hands and her cheek pressed against her shoulder as it held the phone to her ear. Kristy saw that both her and her sister where in that picture. They were both in her lap, Kristy could tell who was who by looking at their chests. A silver moon necklace was around Kristy's neck while a black sun necklace was around Kendal's.

She scrolled some more. Another picture was of the woman standing in front of a silver tombstone, a black haired child, which was neither of them had her hand inside hers. Her head was bowed also. Her black hair cascaded down her back while she had her head bowed in sadness. She couldn't see the name on the stone, but it must have been someone close to her.

She saw one more, she didn't have the power to keep looking. The woman and Brittany were sitting on the hood of a neon green and black 72 Dodge Charger looking like a couple from a sappy romance movie. Her mother was sitting with her back against the front of the Latina woman, looking at the stars. Whoever took the picture had some serious skills. She could see the faint tail of many shooting stars.

"The tombstone you saw in the other picture belongs to the girl who took that picture. Her name was Ashton King, but everyone called her Buck. Santana, the Latina and she were extremely close best friends. She was never the same after she died." Brittany whispered. After Buck died Santana became very distant and angry. That was partly the reason the broke up.

"How did she die?" Kristy found herself asking.

"She got shot. A few hours after you two were born. She and her daughter where on her way to the hospital to see you two. The shooter killed her and just left her daughter alone. The poor kid will probably never sleep the same again."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know. The little girl's family moved away after that. She's probably around 17 now."

Kristy nodded absently. Why did she and her sister look so much like that fucking woman? Same skin, same hair, same fucking dimples, same features, they even had the same thick, full, lips. It was almost as if she were her mother. Kristy frowned heavily, her dark brows knitting together as her teeth cold be heard grinding together. "Why did you give my sister to that fucking woman? Why did she deserve her when I didn't? Why mom?" Kristy said, the tears finally spilling.

Brittany felt like crying too, but that would only make Kristy sadder. How is she going to say this? I have to, Brittany whispered. "Because, she's you mother too. I couldn't take both of you with me, that would break her."

* * *

Kendal's knuckles were raw and bleeding by the time she was finished punching that poor wall. Blood stains and cracks were evidence of the sheer torture that wall had gone through. She had watched the disk over and over again. It made no fucking sense! She ran the disk once more.

* * *

_"C'mon Britt push!" A younger Santana and a doctor urged the blonde on. With a mighty heave, a dark head can be seen. The doctor, a very pretty young looking biracial woman grabbed the head gently. "C'mon Brittany push! Our son is waiting to meet you." Santana said sweetly, pushing the blonde's hair back from her sweaty forehead. On Brittany's ultrasound it was said that they'd be having twins, a handsome little man, and a beautiful little girl. Kendrick, their son was expected to be delivered first._

_"I feel a head!" King, the doctor said with a grin. Young Santana slapped her forehead. "That's mine you fucking idiot."_

_King flabbergasted. "Well move then, shit." She said shoving the young Latina to the side. The person holding the camera laughed. A faint 'Shut the fuck up Rachel' was heard._

_"Okay I really see a head now!" King said, shoving Young Santana away again. "Move Santana you see this pussy all the time, and besides I can't even see it." King placed her hands on Brittany's inner thighs and glanced up with her unseeing blue eyes. "He will be here soon."_

_Brittany pushed again, and a head full of hair was seen. King felt around and scrunched up her face. "Push Brittany!" After a few more pushes the babies cries could be heard. Brittany moaned in pain. King widened her eyes. "Stop Santana."_

_Young Santana was appalled. "What the fuck did I do now?"_

_"Stop making her moan!"_

_"UGH!"_

_King smiled as she felt the baby fall out. She caught him with gentle hands. She reached around for the scissors. "Uh, Dock, maybe some else should do that."_

_King waved her off and cut the umbilical cord perfectly. When she was feeling around for any problems she frowned. "Well it looks like little Kristen will be the big sister."_

_Young Santana squeaked. "What you mean!?" She said looking over King's shoulder. In deed it seems Kristen was born first. Nevertheless King handed the baby to some nurse bitch and turned back to Brittany._

_"Your almost done Britt, one more. Let's mean your little man!" King said into Santana's ear. Young Santana slapped her forehead. "Do I look pregnant to you, King?" She growled._

_"Whatever teen mom."_

_Young Santana began cursing in Spanish. King muttered "Racist." Before returning back to the task at hand. Brittany was growing increasingly frustrated. Not at the doctor or at Young Santana, but she wanted to meet her children already. She barley had the chance to even see her daughter because she was being tended to by the nurses._

_She felt King's warm hands on her core again. Her little boy was a quite a bit bigger than his sister. Kendrick's head soon came into view, or in King's case touch. She cried out in pain, Kendrick's head became more and more visible until his face came into view. His cries could be heard faintly, and soon his whole body spilled out onto the mat. His cries where louder than his sister's. King winced. "Looks like this one will have a great pair of vocals."_

_As King began feeling around the baby for any problems. When her fingers brushed the baby's sex she was much surprised. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. Sure God, mess with the blind doctor. She felt again, it was the same._

_"What the hell?"_

_Young Santana and Brittany thought the worse. "Oh my god what's wrong with him? What's wrong with my little boy?" They said at the same time. King looked down at the baby with unseeing eyes, she can feel this baby's aura, and it's a fiery one. This one would be just like her mother._

_"Nothing is wrong unless you're Chinese." King said with a grimace. They didn't sound Chinese to her, she figured Brittany was Dutch and Santana was Mexican._

_"I'm Dutch"_  
_"I'm Hispánica."_

_"Latina, Chicano, or Mexicana?"_

_"What does this have to do with anything?" Young Santana said. For those of you who don't know she is Latina, Latina is a term used for Spanish Speaking Americans who weren't born in Mexico. Mexican is. Same with Chicano, Chicano is when your parents are born in Mexico, but you are born in the USA._

_"Ugh, Latina."_

_"Then there shouldn't be a problem."_

_Young Santana was becoming agitated with King's weirdness. "King what is the problem."_

_"I Already told your ass there isn't one unless you are Chinese."_

_"Why would being Chinese be a problem?" Brittany said tiredly. "Don't they make everything?"_

_King sighed. "You know how they feel about their daughters."_

_"Well we – wait what? Daughter?" Young Santana looked over King's shoulder. She gasped, her little Kendrick was a little Kendra! Young Santana frowned she didn't really like that name. That was her exe girlfriend's name._

_"Yes you have two adorable twin girls." King said handing the baby to the nurse after cutting her cord. "Can I leave now? I want to watch the Lakers play!" King whined._

_"You can't eve-"_

_"You know what I meant!" King said cutting off Young Santana. She retrieved both girls from their beds and handed them to their mothers before having to put them in an incubator. She gave Kristen to Brittany and the other one to Young Santana._

_Young Santana gulped. The camera person who's been extremely quite zoomed in on the baby's face. "Aww look at mini Satan."_

_"Shut the fuck up Rachel."_

_"**SANTANA**!"_

_"Sorry."_

_"Whipped"_

_"Say something else King."_

_After a few moments of admiring the girls, Young Santana walked up to Brittany and Kristen before sitting on the edge of the bed by her head. "Looks like our little man will be our little girl."_

_Brittany smiled. "What should we call her? I really liked Kendrick." She pouted, Young Santana hopes her babies won't inherit that because if they do, they'll have her wrapped around their little fingers._

_After a few seconds of thinking Young Santana held the baby tighter and kissed her forehead. "I have the perfect name."_  
_"Oh do tell." King whispered._

_Young Santana glared daggers at the young doctor, but she knew glaring at a blind girl was like hitting a rock with another rock. Brittany chuckled and rubbed Kristen's head softly. "What is it, San?"_

_Young Santana held the baby up, her half opened blue eyes locked with her brown ones. She kissed the baby's forehead with so much love and passion she nearly brought tears to a blind girl._

_"Kendal. Kendal Susan Lopez-Pierce" Young Santana pulled the baby to her chest._

_"Protect your big sister Ken, I love you guys with all my heart."_

_"Barf."_  
_"I Swear I will kill you King."_

* * *

The video faded to black.

Kendal's tears had long since dried up. Her knuckles were raw and throbbing and she was so tired. She took the disk from inside the Laptop and placed it back in the case. After returning everything back to its original place she went back to her room.

She didn't want to talk to Ty, she can't bear to look at what she did to the poor woman. She glanced at her phone, she's gotten a few texts from random people she didn't care about, but no call from Santana. Is Santana even her mom? No, That blonde woman gave birth to her and her sister.

_Ugh, my sister_. Kendal felt a new wave of tears hit her. Not really out of sadness, but almost relief. She's relieved because she's not alone, she has a 2 minute older sister out there who probably has no idea she even exists.

Her mother, who she knows now of name's Brittany. She now knows where she's gotten her beautiful eyes from along with her amazing body. Santana is also her mother because she looks fucking exactly like her! What the fuck is going on? Did they donate or something? But from who? From what that blind idiot of a doctor said they were fucking 16! No one donates at 16! Maybe Santana's brother got Brittany pregnant and he bailed and Santana decided to raise them as her own? Couldn't be Santana only had a sister. She had to be Santana's but also she's Brittany's.

**Kendal's P.O.V**

* * *

Oh my fucking god what the fuck is going on? I'm so confused! Math isn't even this confusing. Okay, I know Santana's my mom and so is that Brittany chick, but how? Why? Where is Brittany now? Where is Kristen? Does she know about me? Why'd they split us up? Why the hell was that blind doctor even delivering children? And holy shit my mom is BRITTANY FREAKING PIERCE! No, calm down. That's bad. No, But god it's Brittany Pierce! I'm famous! No, back to the lies, no fan girling right now.

Ugh, I hate my life so bad right now. First my 'mom' isn't even around enough for me to actually compare myself to her and now I'm suddenly Dutch and Latina. I couldn't ask Santana; yeah I'm referring to her as Santana until I know she's my mom.

I have to find Kristen, we need answers! I don't know how I'm going to do that, but I have an idea.

The world's largest social network is going to do my bidding. If anything can track down Kristen it's the reason while we teenagers aren't doing well in school and I know just what to do.

Facebook.

As far as I'm concerned I'm the daughter of the world's greatest female detective. I can find her, and I will.

I just hope she's looking for me to.

* * *

**King is the doctor's last name I just put King because it sounds badass. Also you may have figured out King was Ashton King's oldest sister. Not that it matters because she's dead by the time the twins are 14.**

**I don't think I will do P.O.V. unless you like it better. Kendal doesn't know about Carly and neither does Santana I think if they do meet it will be painful for all three of them. More will be explained because this story is just getting started. Any questions ask me in review and they shall be answered. Review for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back you guys! I got my ankle monitor off so I can do whatever I want again! This story is going to get darker and more depressing starting now!**

* * *

**Chapter4. The sun will set**

Kendal was so frustrated she felt like punching someone. Her jet black hair was in turmoil because of how many times she's ran her small hands through it. Her mascara was smudged making her blue eyes seem even more piercing. Ty was rubbing her back in long soothing circles while the young girl was buried head deep into her computer. It was around 3 in the morning and she'd lost all hope of Santana coming home tonight. She's starving, but she didn't think she would be able to keep anything down. Ty gently grasped the young girl's chin with her slender fingers and turned her to face her. Kendal's tired blue eyes were fixed into caring emerald.

Ty took a handkerchief she always kept in her back pocket and gently wiped the younger girl's eyes. Kendal sniffled a bit at the motherly gesture and felt her eyes water again. Ty furrowed her eyebrows, as she wiped them away with her thumbs. She kept her hands on Kendal's face and stared deep into her eyes. "No more crying."

She hugged the teenager. Kendal shook violently in the woman's arms, but kept her tears at bay. Her life seemed to just get worse. Her mother barley acknowledges her, she has no boyfriend or girlfriend that showers her with love and attention, and she couldn't live her dream and play soccer because of her asthma. She felt as if God was trying to make her life miserable. Was she paying for her sins? She doesn't know, she's never believed in God and now she's certain there is none. Only the devil.

She shakes her head. Why is she talking like this? Her heart is cracking and screeching in her chest, her mind was racing. She feels so empty, so alone. She's the most popular girl in probably all of Lima, but what use is it to be loved by strangers when all she wants is to be loved by the ones closest to her heart? Santana is everything to her, but she's the one causing her most of her pain.

She wishes her mother was here with her right now. Her beautiful, strong, independent, and fiery mother. The one who used to pick her up and spin her around when she was sad, the one who would wrestle with her and let her win, the one who would sit in the park with her and make rude remarks about the people who walked by.

Those were the only times when she felt even remotely close to being happy. She was never truly happy, and right now she doesn't believe in happiness. She wonders if her sister is happy. They were twins right? Did her sister share the same sadness as her? Was she alone like Kendal was? The beautiful teenager was so alone in this world. She felt so alone. The ice around her heart was growing colder and colder. She would suffocate eventually; the ice would spread through her body and freeze the blood in her veins.

She buried her head deeper into Ty's chest. She stared at the tattoo on her wrist, the one Santana hadn't even noticed. It was of Santana's name, written in perfect cursive. Angel's feathers framed the name, they were black. She's never liked the color white; it was so pure and bright. She tangled her hands into the thick curls in Ty's hair. She closed her eyes, and fell into a deep silence. The only sound in the whole house was her ragged breathing and Ty's melodic humming.

* * *

Did you hear that? It was the sound of a heart breaking. Or maybe it was the sound of Brittany's iPhone hitting the ground and shattering into a million pieces. It slipped out of the teenage girl's hand and on to the hard, cold, ground. Rachel flinched at the sound, but didn't take her eyes off of Kristen. Carly hid behind Kristen's pants leg and stared at the broken glass with wide hazel hues. Brittany couldn't care less about her phone; all she was worried about was her eldest daughter.

Kristy felt warm tears cascade down her face, drip down her chin, and staining her blue shirt. Her small hands gripped the side of her skinny jeans as she locked eyes with Brittany. Did she hear her right? Did she say that woman she's never seen before in her life is her mother? She's must have heard wrong. She couldn't be! Brittany has to be her mother. She's seen the scars from child birth on Brittany's body. She has the exact same, breathtaking blue eyes Brittany has. They have the same exquisite bone structure they even have the same dust of freckles on their noses!

This has got to be a sick ass joke. She looked around for any cameras from MTV or something. She sees none. So maybe this isn't a joke. This is fucking real life. Looking at the lady in the picture was like looking in a mirror. They looked just alike! Same tanned skin, jet black hair, pouty full red lips, and the same small nose. This is fucking crazy.

Carly looks like Brittany more than her. She figures more than Kendal to because their twins. Carly looks like the lady too. The same chubby cheeks, hazel eyes, but her hair is more blonde and it's curly. Kristen winced suddenly, like someone just punched her in the chest. Her hands began to throb to, as if she's been punching a wall. She rubbed them absently while looking at Brittany. The blonde bombshell had yet to say anything.

"She's special." Brittany muttered absently. "There are none like her."

Yes, Santana is special. That body was something to be amazed about for she was not a male, but she wasn't fully female. She was god's gift to mankind. "I don't understand."

Kristy tilted her head to the side, like a confused puppy. Brittany decided not to beat around the bush. "Kristy how old do you think I am?" Brittany asked slowly. Rachel's head snapped up. Big brown doe eyes were wide when she figured out what Brittany was doing.

Kristy furrowed her brows, thinking how irrelevant this was to their current problem. Come to think of it she's never even known how old her mommy was. Well if she's sixteen maybe around 40 something?

"42, 43?" She guessed exasperatedly.

Brittany shook her head with a small smile. "I'm 33."

"Okay I don't know how-" Snap. Then it hit her, like that bus driver who knocked out that one girl in Cleveland. If she's 16 and Brittany's 33 that means Brittany had her when she was 16! That means Brittany was pregnant in high school! That means she was knocked up. If Brittany just said that, that woman is her mother that would mean that the woman knocked her up?

Her mind was going faster than Ty Lawson on the fast break.

_No way._

Was Brittany implying that this woman was actually a transgendered man? Her "dad" was a tranny.

"My dad is a tranny?" She almost yelled. Brittany shook her head. This is going to be harder than she thought.

"Santana is not a tranny Kristen. She's a work of art. She is all female except down there." Kristy felt herself blushing. She doesn't believe what Brittany is saying to her.  
"You're lying! You're not my mom; she probably is my real mom!" She growled.

Did you hear that? Something else just broke, and this time it wasn't a phone.

* * *

Kendal woke sometime later, something was scratching on the window. She was still in Ty's arms. She smiled a bit at the maid. She was so thankful for her, without her she'd probably have broken sooner. She turned her blue eyes towards her window. She looked into the tree near her window. It's probably just some cat. She shook her head she knows it's not. She made sure Ty was still sleeping before crossing her messy bedroom over to the window. She opened it and was immediately met with annoyed nearly amber eyes.

"Bitch I've been sitting in this fucking tree for like 30 minutes." The girl grumbles, jumping into the room. Kendal rolls her eyes at the girl but a smile is ghosting on her lips. "Damn you look like shit."

Kendal chuckles humorlessly, running a hand through her hair. The girl drops the bag she was carrying and walks over to the shorter girl. She takes off the beanie she's wearing and places it on Kendal's head and hugs her hard. Kendal buries her head into the girl's chest, inhaling her scent. She smells of rain and axe. Kendal smiles when the girl's hands wonder down her back and onto her ass. She slaps her playfully and pushes her away.

The girl smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Alex it's three in the morning why are you here?" Kendal asks dragging her out of the room so they wouldn't wake Ty. Once they were downstairs in the kitchen, Kendal goes into the fridge and pulls out a Coke for herself and some Kool aid for her friend. Alex grins. "Just cause I'm black?" She says reaching for the kool aid.

Kendal snorts out a laugh. Her blue eyes are a bit brighter now that her best friend is here. "You're only half black Al so it's only half offensive."

Alex grins, her braces are light blue. She has a really beautiful smile. "I wanted to show you something!" She finishes the glass off and runs back upstairs to get her bag. Kendal shook her head. A few minutes later she returns with her computer, that's what was in the bag. The young computer hacker sets it on the counter and beckons the younger girl over. Kendal looks over her shoulder. "Your fight yesterday with Mackenzie's kid got on World Star! That's fucking crazy!"

Kendal widens her eyes. Damn she didn't think the fight was that bad!

"What's world star?" Ty's sleepy voice asked from the entrance of the kitchen. This is usually the time she gets up to do her work.

Alex wrapped a strong arm around her friend's neck. "It's basically a website where only the craziest shit happens. If someone yells world star while you're fighting you better fight for your life!"

Ty walked over and watched the video. "Oh dear god. That was a nasty right hook!"

"Watch this! Here comes that deck."

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH**" They yelled at the same time. Kendal rolled her eyes. Their just a couple of little boys at times.

She begins to think of what happened earlier when an idea pops into her head. She pulls Alex away from the computer and drags her into the living room and sits onto her couch. Alex pouted. "What?"

Kendal smiled a seductive smile, running a finger over the girls tantalizing lips and stares into eyes that seem to glow in the darkness. "Alex Santos, the best hacker in America."

Alex smiled. "That's me. What can I do for you?"

Kendal kissed her cheek softly before trailing her hands over hard abs. "I need you to find someone for me."

Alex smiles. " I can find anyone, anywhere, anytime, anyplace. Just give me a name and a reason."

Kendal ghosts her lips over her friends. "Do I need a reason, Santos?"

"n-no. But I still need a name." Alex says with half closed eyes.

"Kristen Pierce." Kendal says kissing her fully.

Alex opened one amber eye. "She will be found. Just give me an hour."

* * *

Kristen was angry. How dare Brittany try and feed her mind such lies! She glares hard at her mother. "**SHUT UP SHUT UP**." She places her hands over her ears. She felt like bursting. Brittany has just spent the last hour telling her everything. **EVERYTHING**. Every single detail, ever little lie, ever breath she took. Brittany's photographic memory serving her. She can't believe what she's just heard it makes no fucking sense. None of this makes no fucking sense!

She can't stand it. She turns and runs out the house, ignoring Brittany's screech of telling her to wait. She already had her shoes on so nothing stopped her. She bursts through the door, jumping over their little fence and running into the street. She ignores the horn and angry voice of the car that almost hit her and she was blazing down the street. Brittany was at the door just in time to see her daughter almost get blasted by that car.

She falls to the ground in tears. She's fucked up. They all fucked up.

Kristy runs faster and harder than she has ever ran before. Her heart is beating faster, her legs are burning, her lungs are begging for a let up. She's getting weird looks from the people in cars and outside but she doesn't care.

She's running like she can run away from her problems. Maybe they can't catch her if she runs fast enough. She pushes herself even faster, trying to push herself to no return. No one can catch her, even if they tried. Suddenly the breath is knocked out of her, and she's falling hard. The sidewalk scrapes and scratches her as she slides on the ground. She screeches in pain as her arm twists as she falls on it in an attempt to catch herself.

She lays there for a second, she's in intense pain but it dulls down to a painful throb. Her arm feels like it's been broken but she can't be sure. She sits up and cradles it to her chest. It was already swelling. Whatever she hit was enough to bring her back to reality.

"Oh shit Kristen you okay?" That voice. Kristen opens her eyes. She panics, she just ran into her crush. Spencer limps over to the distraught girl and kneels to her level. Her cheek is scraped badly and the blood is dripping down her face onto her white shirt. She doesn't seem to care as her misty grey eyes are eying Kristen. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Spence, here let me-" She tries to reach for the girl's face but winces in pain when her shoulder whines in protest.

Spencer cursed slightly, but picked the girl up bridal style and sat her on the bus stop they fell in front of. She takes the bandana she's wearing in her hair and wraps it around Kristen's wrist where it was bleeding. She takes of her shirt, leaving her in just a tank top and puts Kristen's arm in to it. She looks over for any other injuries. "Are you okay? You look like you were running from the cops." Spencer said touching her wound and wincing. It's a bad case of road rash.

"No I was just training. You know we play Morningside soon." She gave a humorless chuckle. Spencer didn't smile or anything just pushed the hair out of her face. "I'm not dumb. Your makeup is smudged you've been crying. Fight with your mom perhaps?" Spencer said.

Kristen smiled a genuine smile this time. This is why she's so in love with this girl she's such a sweet person, analyzing everything, never judging, just a beautiful soul. "Yeah we got into a huge fight. Nothing will ever be the same again." She said sadly.

Spencer nodded in sympathy. "Everything will be okay Kristy. I'm sure your mother lives you with all her heart. Moms do get on our nerves and stuff but we love them don't we?"

Kristen nodded. "Are you and your mom close?"

Spencer furrowed her brows. "I don't know. I don't remember her. I think she left when I was like 2. I remember a bunch of red and blue and a fire cracker. Then after that night I never saw her again. It's me and my aunt and cousins now.

Kristy winced. "I'm so sorry Spence."

"It's okay shit happens for a reason yah know?" She gave a lopsided smile. "I miss her I hope she comes back and sees how much I've grown up." Spencer was a tiny girl, she was a bit shorter than Kristen who was 5'1. So she was maybe about 5'0 and a half.

"Not much." She chuckled with a cute giggle. Spencer blushed slightly. "Shut up you're like an inch taller than me.

Kristen was about to open her mouth with a retort when her phone buzzed. She was positive it was Brittany. She gave an apologetic smile to the dark haired beauty and fished her now cracked Galaxy 3 out of her pocket. She didn't even check the caller number just said "Yes?"

"_Kristen Pierce?"_ An unknown voice purred into her ear.

"yes this is she." She said.

"I_ have someone who wants to talk to you."_

Kristen furrowed her brows. "Um ok?"

She heard some scuffling in the background. And a very faint _"Stop being a little bitch_" before a timid voice was heard.

_"Kristen Pierce?"_

"yeah who is this?"

_"Kristen it's me, Kendal."_

* * *

**Damn, Alex Santos is a boss ass bitch! Review for the next chapter my friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back again with your update. Tell me your thoughts; what do you want to see? What do you want to know, warning this story is going to get darker and darker until you can't see no more. Read and Review.**

**Chapter5. The Sun Will Set.**

* * *

_"Mommy!" A 5 year old Kendal called excitedly as she saw her beautiful mother enter the room to pick her up from school. Santana smiled at the teacher, making her blush and glance away shyly. Yes, she's still got it. She broke out into a million dollar smile as she saw her little girl racing towards her. She kneeled down to embrace her and almost fell when she crashed into her strong chest. She cradled her daughter's tiny body to hers, hugging her tightly like she hasn't seen her in years._

_She can't help it; ever since she was born she's been attached to her, never spending more than two hours at a time away from her when she's not in school. Her daughter's soft dark locks smelled of strawberries and honey. Her soft skin was brushing hers and her warm breath on her collarbone. "Easy there, Spitfire." She chuckled using her baby's nickname._

_Kendal grinned; her deep dimples on display, the light dust of freckles on her nose making her look absolutely adorable. Kendal's baby blue eyes were sparkling as she stared into Santana's mocha brown ones. "I missed you mommy." She whispered._

_Santana giggled. "I missed you to baby." She did, working at the office was a hassle on her 21 year old body. She had already graduated from the police academy when she was 19 and now she was an apprentice detective. Her mentor was a total asshole, insulting the young woman every chance she got. Santana was getting a taste of her own medicine._

_"Is Wen still being a meanie to you?" Kendal asked, thinking of the grumpy lady that always called her a brat. Santana giggled. "Yes, Wren is still the same old Wren."_

_Kendal pouted. "Why is Wen so mean to you mommy?"_

_Santana shuffled her daughter in her arms as she walked out of the school. She could walk fine she just wanted to be close to her baby. She's all she has. Santana smiled again. "Who knows? She's still a good friend at times." Kendal didn't understand. Why would her mommy want to be around someone if they were mean to her? "Don't you have other friends' mommy? You should get one like Allie, she's never mean."_

_Santana smiled again at her daughter's sweet, innocent mind. "Well I have one friend, but we can't see each other."_

_Kendal tilted her head, like a confused puppy. Santana nearly died, she was so fucking cute. She can't believe she almost walked out of her life. "Why? Does she live far like Beth?"_

_Santana nodded slowly, finally putting her on the ground. She tied her Jordan's and pulled her little beanie on her head, it was very cold this time of year. They expect some snow this week. "Yeah, she lives really far; I can't see her just yet." Santana said._

_"Why? Does she live on mars?" Kendal asked. Santana laughed. "No baby she lives there." She kneeled on the ground and pointed her finger to the sky. Kendal squinted, hoping to see a house in the sky or something. She found nothing but the faint outline of the moon. "I don't see anything mommy." She whined._

_Santana beckoned her over, lifting her onto her strong shoulders. Kendal laughed lightly and buried her hands into her mother's thick mane. "She lives in the sky, where the streets are made of gold, and you never get cold." Santana whispered._

_"You never get cold, even in the winter?" Kendal asked in awe. She wanted to go to that place. She hates the cold._

_Santana shook her head as they began walking to the car again. "Nope, never you don't get sick, or get booboos on your arms. No one is mean to you either."_

_Kendal looked at the sky again, this place sounded wonderful! "Can we go mommy?"_

_Santana shook her head. "No, it is not a place we should be thinking about baby. We are very young; we must live first before we go."_

_Kendal nodded, somewhat disappointed. "Mommy."_

_Sensing the quivering tone in her daughter's voice Santana removed her from her shoulders and set her on the hood of her brand new Chrysler 300. "What's wrong?" Kendal had looked off into space, but came back to earth at Santana's concerned voice._

_"You have to promise me something! You have to pinky promise it and you can't ever flip flop on it." Kendal said with wide eyes._

_Santana nodded. "Sure baby what is it?"_

_Kendal thought for a moment. "Promise me that you'll always love me, and you won't leave me alone like Allie's mommy and daddy. You have to promise me that you'll always be my mommy."_

_Her baby, ever since birth hated being alone, she was terribly afraid of it. When she was 2 Santana had to sleep in a blanket next to her bed, she still does. She gave a blinding smile._

_"I promise."_

* * *

Santana stared at the picture of her and Kendal from all those years ago. She looked at Wren with curious eyes, Wren's beauty had graced greatly. Her long black hair now had faint streaks of grey in it and her cold green eyes had crow's feet. She was still a great detective and a remarkable fighter, but she's winding down, and soon once she steps down Santana will be King.

Wren glared at her apprentice with cold green eyes, she was never a nice person, especially not to Santana. She knows all about Santana's life, she is a detective she knows everything. She decided to pick at her apprentice's nerves, wondering how much she could poke the sleeping tiger until it awoke and pounced. "Say Lopez how's your brat of a kid?"

Santana glared at her mentor. Back then Wren would call Kendal all kinds of names and Santana would chew her fucking head off, but now she just shrugged. "Kendal's doing great." She said, wondering if her daughter really was.

Wren grinned evilly. "No, I meant the other one. Oh wait, you don't know." Santana's head snapped up, and she growled. "What?"

"You heard me, Pierce. Wait, I meant Lopez." Wren said, crossing her arms over her chest. Santana frowned, her eyes full of anger. "Back off Santos, your kid is just as bad as mine, if not worse."

Wren smiled. "Oh, but I know all about Alex. I actually love mine. Can't say the same for you now can we?"

Santana slammed her hands on the desk, a loud bang echoed through the office. "Are you fucking saying I don't love my daughter?"

Wren yawned. "Well if the shoe fits."

Santana was all about ready to pounce on the beautiful Tongan and Hawaiian woman, but she stayed at the desk. She knows Wren is playing with her. She decided to fight fire with fire. With an evil smile she said, "Hey Wren, whatever happened to Denzel? He was Alex's dad wasn't he? Or was he just another fool you tricked into thinking he was so he would give you money?"

Wren bristled. "Speaking of money, tell your mother I'll leave her pay on the dresser next time."

Santana flared up again. "You fucking bitch! Fuck you!"

"No I'm good, wouldn't want another kid that you wouldn't take care of." Wren put her fingers to her chin and grinned wickedly. "I wonder if Brittany found someone else to raise her daughter. God knows how bad you've done already. What is it like the 6th fight in 3 months for little Kendal now? Great mom you are."

Santana balled her hands into fists, just as Wren opened her mouth again. "One more thing Santana, when are you going to tell your kid that there's someone who actually wants her somewhere in this world ne?" Wren flipped her hair, its length to the back of her knees. She side stepped Santana who charged at her.

"Come on Santana, I've taught you better." Wren said as she punched the Latina in her jaw, making her stumble. "Maybe fighting lessons aren't for you ne? How about some Parenting Lessons? My treat." Wren elbowed the woman in her abdomen, and kicked out her legs from under her, making her fall on her back with a loud thud. Santana gasped for breath as blood dribbled down her chin, staining her "LPD" shirt with the crimson liquid. Wren shook her head in disappointment her incredibly long locks, swishing behind her.

"Was this the position Brittany was in as you stole her innocence?" Santana tried to get up, but Wren placed a heeled boot on her chest and slammed her back down. She got all in Santana's face, so close she could see the flecks of gold in her emerald eyes, her raven hair creating a curtain around them. "At this rate Little Kendal will join Ashton house in Oblivion if you keep neglecting her Santana." Wren got off and walked over to the desk. She picked up the picture and suddenly producing a lighter from her pocket she set the picture on fire, dropping it to the ground to burn and left the office in a blur of black hair.

Santana quickly got up and grabbed the picture. She cried in pain when the fire burned her hand, and let the picture fall. She stared at the picture as it burned to Oblivion. She saw the hungry flames eat up her face as it turned to dust.

She fell to her knees, Wren's words wounding her deeply. She curled into a fetal position as the first tears began to appear.

_Brittany, I need you. I can't do this by myself. Kendal hates me I know it._

_Please my love._

_Save us._

_Save me._

* * *

_Kristen, it's me. Kendal."_

Kristy blinked, and then blinked again. She placed a hand on the back of her head, feeling around for any injuries, everything was intact. Spencer was staring at her with raised eyebrows, a mouthed 'who is it?' Kristy shrugged.

"_Hello?"_ That voice again, it was light and slightly husky. A seductive voice, like honey coated on a chocolate or something. She hear a voice in the back ground that sounded something like 'bitch better stop playing, took me hours to find her' followed by what sounded like a slap. She heard a cry of pain and found herself giggling a little. "_Hello?"_ The voice tried again, this time the background was quiet, she probably left the room.

"Hello?" Kristy replied timidly. "Who is this?"

_"It's Kendal_." The girl said back. It sounded like she was chattering, maybe she was cold. Kristy didn't believe it for a second, she trusts no one anymore. "I don't think I know a Kendal."

She was sure she heard a face-palm. She heard faint cursing. "_Kristen you know only one Kendal. You know who I am. You know what I want_." Okay, sounds like a threat to her. She was a very stubborn person at heart. She looked at Spencer who was playing a game on her phone, looked like Hungry Shark, patiently waiting for her to finish. The wound on her face didn't look good, it looked like it was going to get infected, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"I'm sorry; I have no idea what you're talking about." She really didn't feel like talking about this anymore. Kristen heard more swearing and sounded like a faint 'stubborn bitch'.

"_Look Kristen, I am not playing with you. You know exactly what I'm talking about_." Kendal barley restrained herself from calling her a stupid cunt.

"I'm sorry can't say that I do. I'm going to hang up now-"

"_Santana and Brittany are our parents."_

Kristen froze, her blue eyes wide. NO fucking WAY. Just hearing that woman's name brought chills to her body, her heart, her soul, because some fucking way that lady is connected to her. That woman is connected to Brittany and Carly. She knows that Santana is probably, somehow, her mother. If this girl on the phone is really who she says she is then she really is who she says she is. This is fucking bananas. She feels like she's about to cry, because this girl is possibly her little twin sister. This is probably Kendal.

"K-kendal?" She whispers, the damn breaks and she's crying. She's crying hard. Spencer is startled, her grey eyes are wide , but she just waits.

There are sniffles on the other end, Kendal is crying too. "_Yeah, sis it's me."_

_Back at the Lopez residence_

* * *

Ty and the young Santos were listening intently on the girls' conversation, their ears pressed against the door. Ty grimaced. "Did she just say 'yeah you can shit on me?"

Alex snickered. "Ew, 2 girls one Kendal." They both gagged.

"Do you know who she's talking to?" Ty asked.

Alex couldn't remember the name. "Some bitch named Courtney or something."

* * *

"Oh."

Kristen wiped her eyes. " I have so much to tell you Kenny." She whispered. Kendal laughed, running her hands through her hair. "_Me to hun."_

They talked for a little over 20 minutes, catching up and telling each other twin like shit. Kristy found herself in Spencer's arms as she talked to her younger sister, their backs were leaning against the bus stop bench and she had her head on the older girl's shoulder. Spencer was sleeping lightly while she talked.

_"Kristy I have an idea_." Kendal suddenly said.

"What is it Kenny?" Kristen asked, gently wiping Spencer's face with the bandana, wincing when the skin peeled off. Spencer winced in pain, her teeth clenching. Kristy kissed her other cheek gently, hoping to sooth the pain.

"_We could meet up_." Kristen halted all movements. What the fuck?

"How?"

Kendal smiled. "_Comic Con in San Diego starts tomorrow. It lasts three days. San Diego is like 2 hours from you and like 5 hours on a plane for me. All you have to do is get a ride with someone other than Brittany and meet me here. I'll explain everything once I see you. Can you do it?"_

Kristen thought for a moment. How would she get to SD? She looked at Spencer. Of Course! The grey eyed beauty had a car, surely she could get her to drive her with a hair flip and faux tears right? "I_ can. Save this number. I have to go_."

Kristy nodded. "Okay, I'll text you."

_"Cool."_

" One more thing Kendal."

Kendal frowned. "What is it?"

Kristen smiled, a genuine smile. "I love you."

Tears fell from Kendal's eyes. "_I love you too."_

"

* * *

Bitch nigga. Why you crying?" Alex said, it was her way of asking is she okay. Alex pushed Ty from in front of her and looked at her best friend. "Dolly, who need the hands?" She said kissing her friend on her forehead.

Kendal just laughed and wrapped her arms around her friend's thin waist, burying her head in her chest, basking in her scent. She toyed with her friend's abnormally long hair and kissed her collarbone. She looked up at the last of the Santos Clan. "Thank you."

Alex raised a double pierced eyebrow. "For?"

Kendal grabbed her face gently with her hands and kissed her lips. It was a thank you kiss. She looked into her friend's eyes and kissed her once more. "You just found my other half."

Alex's heart sank, not knowing what she meant. She thinks she's talking about a girlfriend she doesn't know it's really her sister.

She smiled regardless. "Anything for the homie." She said in a monotone.

_Yeah, the homie._

* * *

**Yeah no Britt in this chapter, but she has a whole fucking half of a story coming up lol. I am on Spring Break so look for updates also, leave me questions in reviews, or PM me. Im curios what you think? Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have found my muse! I know exactly where I'm going with the story now. By the way for those of you wondering I am Fourteen. Yeah, I'm young. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. I know I said it would get darker, but I feel like I want this story to be humorous, but suspenseful at the same time. That's what I'm going for now. By the way everything will be explained starting with this chapter. The pieces will come together and the puzzle will finally be put together.**

**Chapter6: The Sun is Blue.**

* * *

Kristen hung up the phone. Wow. She's just talked to her twin sister. She just talked to her twin sister who's been missing from her life for 16 years. She's just talked to her fucking twin sister whom she only found out existed like 2 hours ago. They were talking like they've known each other for years. Maybe it's because their twins? She just told her twin sister she loved her for the first time in 16 years. She doesn't know why she had said it, but somehow it felt right. Have you ever had the feeling when you love someone and it was just your first time talking to them?

She felt a connection with Kendal. She felt like she's found the missing piece to her life. She feels almost complete. Now she had the chance to meet her twin sister? To meet the person who was taken out of her life all those years ago? To hug and talk to her _twin_ sister?

This is fucking Bananas. She slips her phone into her sweats pocket and leans her head on the bench. Kendal's voice had put her in a trance. It was like hearing a song you would later love for the first time. The way you would freeze and just let your mind listen to the lyrics, to feel them. She wants to hear it again. She wants to finally meet her sister again.

She wonders what Kendal looks like for a small moment. Then she shakes her head. That was dumb. Their twins she would look like her of course. A ghost of a smile appeared on her full lips. This Santana person, the person who was also a big part of her life was with Kendal. All the anger she had felt towards Santana had dissipated.

She's not angry at Brittany. She's not angry at all anymore. Maybe it's because she talked to Kendal. Kendal knows she exists, Kendal knows she's here and looking forward to meeting her. Kristen looks at the sky. The moon was high in the sky. She looked at her phone. It was almost eight o clock. Wow where did the day go? She's sore from her soccer game the previous day; her possibly broken wrist was throbbing and she had a bitch of a head-ache.

She thought to herself. Would Spencer take her to San Diego? Sure she probably could ask Rachel, but Rachel would ask too many questions. She's been to San Diego before, but never for Comic-Con. She had money though so money wasn't a problem. Her mom always made sure she had quite a bit of cash with her wherever she went. A perk to being rich she guessed.

She looked around. She had gotten quite far from her house. To walk back it would probably take around 20 minutes. She didn't feel like walking up the hill though. She thought to herself. If she could go to Sandy, the nickname for San Diego, how long would she stay? Sure she could talk to Kendal and then leave that night but how? Ugh, she wishes her mom would buy her a car, but she had just gotten her license like 4 days ago. She didn't like cabs, trains, or buses so they were out of the question. In Los Angeles the creeps lurk all around the trains and buses so hell fucking no.

Her only option was Spencer. She looked at the girl, who was currently playing Hungry Shark on her iPhone. Her face was still raw and bleeding from the tumble they took, but it didn't seem to bother her. Kristen slipped her phone into her pocket and cleared her throat. Spencer looked up from her game. Her curious grey eyes were studying her friend's face intently.

Her make-up was long gone, her nose was red, her eyes were glossy, but somehow she was still the prettiest girl Spencer had ever seen. Spencer tucked her phone into her camouflage cargos pocket and blinked. "Is everything okay?"

Kristen nodded, but really was everything okay? It will be after she meets her sister. "Kind of, but not really."

Spencer raised a pierced eyebrow. "Is there anything I can do for you?" The concern and sincerity in the older girl's voice was undeniable. Kristen felt her heart leap. Maybe Spencer will help her. Icy blue eyes met stormy grey as they stared at each other's faces. "I don't think you can or would." She admitted.

Spencer furrowed her brows. "Try me."

Kristen felt a little more confident. Spencer seemed to genuinely care and want to help her. Maybe the curly haired girl could. "I need to go to Sandy. I have um, family problems." She didn't lie, they were family problems.

Spencer thought for a moment. "I'm assuming you want to go without Brittany knowing?"

Kristen stared at her. "How did you know?"

A cocky grin founds its way to Spencer's face. "I just thought maybe you wanted to spend some time away after the fight with your mom." Sure let's go with that.

Kristen nodded. "Yeah, but I need a way out there." She said not looking the older girl in the eyes. Spencer thought for a moment.

"I can't take you," Spencer whispered. Kristen felt her heart stop. Fuck.

The jingling of metal brought rang in her ears as she looked at the other girl. Spencer was holding her car keys in her hands with a small smile on her face. "You can take yourself."

Kristen was flabbergasted. Was she serious? She searched the girl's face for any signs of deception, but found none. "Are you serious?" She said still not believing the Puerto Rican princess.

Spencer grinned, her dimples shining. "Yes, as Kobe in the fourth quarter."

Kristen felt a new wave of tears threaten the barrier of her eyes. She threw herself onto her secret crush and buried her face into her strong chest. Spencer widened her eyes, she wasn't use to such displays of affection, but nevertheless she wrapped her arms the younger girl.

"Thank you so much." Kristen said with shining eyes. She let Spencer pull her to her feet. "C'mon my car's down the street." She said dusting off her pants.

They walked further down the street and into a local liquor store parking lot. Spencer motioned for her to follow her and soon they were standing next to a sleek black and white_ 72 Dodge Charger_ with baby blue seats and black rims. Spencer smiled at Kristen before handing her the keys. "Take care of my baby, you hear?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Kristen giggled happily before launching herself back into her arms. "One more thing." Spencer said taking off her Last King's sweater, showing her long sleeved Black Hawks shirt. She handed the sweater to Kristen. "It doesn't have an air conditioner so here." She said handing the sweater to her friend. Kristen smiled again, she was so thoughtful.

"Thank you. Do you want me to take you home or something before I go?" Kristen asked setting the sweater in the passenger's seat. Spencer shook her head. "No, my house is like 5 minutes away. I just hate walking."

She hugged the girl one more time before Spencer looked in the window again. "You have a license don't you?" She asked slowly.

Kristen nodded. "Okay, be careful kid. Just give her back when you're done okay?"

Kristen nodded again. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it."

Kristen started the car effortlessly and with one last wave she was gone. Kristen turned the vehicle back up to her street. She had to get some things for her trip before setting out. She parked the car and pulled out her phone. She went to Kendal's number, the only recent call she's had and saved it under "Kendal." She wasn't concerned if someone found the contact because she had a lock on her phone that was quite difficult to figure out.

She sent a quick text to her sister.

**Kristen: I'll be there, I've got a ride.**

She waited a few minutes for the reply.

**Kendal: You didn't tell Brittany did you?**

**Kristen: No my friend let me borrow her car.**

**Kendal: they let you borrow their car? What'd you do to them?**

Kristen giggled.

**Kristen: Nothing she offered!**

**Kendal: Uh huh. Well I've already bought plane tickets. I'm packing right now.**

**Kristen: Did you tell Santana?**

**Kendal: She's not here. I'll just let my housekeeper tell her.**

**Kristen: Wouldn't she be mad that you didn't tell her?**

**Kendal: She'll get over it. Anyways text me when you hit the road.**

**Kristen: Kay.**

Kristen set her phone on the seat before opening the door to her house. Brittany was sleeping on the couch. She went upstairs and gathered a few things, put them in a backpack, and was back in a jiffy. She wrote Brittany a quick note saying she was at Spencer's for the weekend before setting it down on the coffee table. She kissed Brittany's forehead with a small smile before walking out of the door.  
"Love you mom. I'll be back soon." With that she was gone; the last thing Brittany heard was the loud rumble of the sports car speeding away.

* * *

Kendal smiled at her phone. How the hell did her sister convince her friend to let her borrow her car? She couldn't even convince Alex to let her borrow a damn dollar! She giggled softly. She couldn't wait to meet Kristen.

Alex was lying on her bed with her white Beats on her head, watching Kendal pack some shirts. She was confused. She took the headphones off and sat up. "Are you going somewhere?"

Kendal glanced at her before nodding slowly. "Yeah, um I'm going to Comic-con"

Alex widened her eyes. "You like Comics?"

"Yeah, Wonder Woman is like, my wife." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Alex chuckled. "You do know it's in San Diego right?"

Kendal rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock. I'm not stupid."

"How'd you figure that?"

Kendal rolled her eyes again. She wouldn't give in to Alex's insults. Ty walked back into the room with a small bag in her hand. She didn't understand Kendal's sudden urge to attend a comic book festival for she's never seen the young girl even read a comic book. She didn't know why she agreed to buy tickets for the younger girl, but Kendal has practically begged her. She couldn't say no to those eyes.

What would she tell Santana? Isn't the young Lopez supposed to be on punishment or something? Santana would probably skin her alive when she returned. "Kendal does Santana know you're going to this event?" Ty asked handing the bag to the younger girl.

Kendal shook her head. "No."

Ty's eye twitched. "Wouldn't it be wise to ask her permission?"

Kendal shook her head. "No."

Ty sighed. "Can you at least tell her?"

Kendal shook her head. "No."

Ty rubbed her temples. This girl will be the death of her. Alex snickered in the background looking inside the bag Ty had bought. "Hey look, Ken she made you a lunch bag. Would you like me to drop you off at school and tuck you in at night? Maybe look in the closet for monsters to?"

Kendal slapped her on the back of her head with a small smile. "Shut up loser."

Alex settled back onto the bed, letting her long black hair cascade down the side of the bed. "Can I sleep here tonight? I don't feel like walking home."

Kendal snorted. "You live around the corner."

"Too far." She whined.

Kendal chuckled. "Sure Alex."

Alex grinned and snuggled into her friend's covers as she started to drift off. Kendal looked at her friend with a small smile. The things she had done with this girl. She trusted this girl with her very life, she's her best friend. She finished stuffing some close into a purse before turning to Ty. Ty looked up from her phone. "Okay I've booked you a room at the Double Tree hotel near the convention center. Get a cab once you exit the airport and tell them to take you to the Double Tree. Shall we get going then?"

Kendal nodded, ruffling her best friend's hair once more before leaving the room with a faint "See you later, Allie."

Once they made it to Ty's car, a silver Viper, she popped the trunk and stuffed her purse into the back. Ty bit her lip worriedly. "I have a bad feeling about this, young master. What if your mother returns home early?"

Kendal snorted. "She wouldn't even notice I'm gone and if she does, simply tell her I'm not home."

Ty got in the car. "Where should I tell her you would be if she decides to be persistent?"

Kendal thought for a moment as she buckled herself in. "Just tell her I'm at Beth's house for the weekend. I'm sure Aunt Quinn would cover for me." She said, thinking of her pretty blonde Aunt. Ty nodded, still a little afraid of the possible consequences she could face after an encounter with an angry Santana. Death was probably one of them.

* * *

Santana stared at the dark grey stone sticking out of the ground with thoughtful eyes. In her left hand was a beautiful bouquet of blood red roses. It was around 4 am, but she was not tired. After years of staying up all night had fought sleep off. Sleep was more of an option than a requirement now. She laid the roses down on the cold stone emblem and ran her fingers over the intricate carvings on the tombstone.

The snow was falling gently now, soft white flecks of ice getting caught in her thick raven hair. It was stupid cold this late at night, or morning. She didn't think it was morning though to her it was only morning when the sun was out.

She pushed off the dust and snow from the tombstone and smiled sadly when the name came into view. "Hey, Buck. How have you been kid?" She whispered to the grave.

"I've been good. Kendal's fine too." Santana felt a stinging in her chest when she mentioned her rebellious young daughter. "She's been in another fight though."

The wind blew softly, the scent of flowers and dirt was high in the air. Santana looked down.  
"I think I've been a bad mom. I don't know anything about her Ash. I don't know her favorite food; I don't know her favorite drink, or her favorite shows or movies." Santana said glumly.

"I haven't been shopping with her in years. I didn't even know she got her braces off until like two days ago and she's had them for a while."

Santana felt tears threatening to spill, but she held them at bay. "Wren even knows." She hung her head. "Ash, she's all I got. She's my everything and I feel like I'm going to lose her. I can't lose her Ashton I can't! She's all I have. She's my daughter." Santana said crying now.

"Ever since Britt left and took my other little girl with her I've felt so empty and Kendal was the only thing in my head. She was the only thing in my heart. When I met Brittany again three years and we had sex I felt so good. Look at what I lost."

Santana shook her head. She finally realizes what it feels like to be alone. She finally realizes what Kendal has been feeling for years. The wind blew harder, as if agreeing with her. She hastily stood up, dusting off her black skinny jeans. She stares at the grave with fire in her eyes, a fire that has been extinguished for years. It has been ignited. She has been ignited.

"I have to go. I have to tell my kid how sorry I am. I have to prove to her that I do care and I do love her." Santana kisses the tombstone once more before turning and walking away.

"_Rest in Piece Ashton_." She murmurs before running towards her car. The only thing in her head was her daughter.

_I'm so sorry Kendal._

* * *

Brittany walked slowly up the stairs of their huge, three story house. Her long, thick, blonde hair was messy and her usually sparkling blue eyes were dull and wet. Perfectly arched eyebrows were knotted together, and her lips were swollen and sore from all the biting she's done. It's been about an hour since the fight with her eldest daughter. She had decided to give her baby some space; she knows she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Brittany knows if the teenager wasn't going to come home she'd be at one of her many friends' houses. Should she be worried? She's not, she trusts her baby completely. Brittany runs a hand through her blonde mane; so many things were running through her pretty little head. She's not angry. She has nothing to be angry about. She technically didn't lie to Kristen; she just never told her the truth. There can't be a lie when there's no truth right?

In the 16 years she's been with her daughter, she knows almost everything about her. She knows that Kristen gets annoyed when people pronounce her name wrong. It's spelled Kristen, but pronounced Christian. She knows how much her daughter loves soccer. Her daughter was not perfect by any degree either. She is known for having a major temper and can make your life hell if you made her angry enough.

Brittany chuckled humorlessly. She blames Santana for her daughter's temper. Santana was just like that when they were kids. Kristen although is normally the sweetest, most caring person in the world. If you treated her right, she'd treat you like a freaking king.

Brittany looked up at the many doors in the wide hallway. There was a dance room, a game room, her room, Carly's room, Kristen's room and several guest rooms. They came in handy when her daughter's friends came over, but for some reason they all slept in the same room. Brittany opened the door to her youngest daughter's room. She peered around, the lights were on and right in the middle of the room was her daughter. Her attention was focused on a coloring book while the radio played softly in the background.

At the sound of the door creaking, the little girl looked up. Her hazel eyes brightened at seeing her mommy and a small smile adorned her flawless face. Brittany giggled, Carly was super adorable. She walked into the room, shutting the door behind her and sat next to the little girl. Carly immediately crawled into her lap and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck.

Brittany hugged her back just as tightly. Carly pulls back and gives Brittany a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Brittany giggles doing the same to Carly's cheek. Carly beams, her adorable dimples look deeper than ever and her eyes are sparkling. Brittany's heart catches in her chest. Carly's smile looks exactly like Santana's. Kristen and Carly are constant reminders of Santana. There was no denying it. Carly even more so because she has the Latina's dark hazel eyes. If her hair was raven like her sisters' then she could practically be Santana's clone.

A lot of people often wonder about Carly's origins. She was Santana's no question. Brittany plays that scene over and over again in her head. She hugs her youngest daughter and closes her eyes. When the twins were around 13ish she met Santana in LA where the Latina was currently doing police work. Long story short, they talked, they cried, they yelled at each other, they had sex. Santana left the morning after without a word and months later Brittany found herself pregnant again. A 13 year old Kristen was so excited when she found out her mom was pregnant she couldn't wait to meet her little brother or sister. Then months later Carly S. Pierce was born. You don't really need to guess what the S stands for unless you were Finn.

In a way Santana had given her everything, but at the same time she's made it a living hell. But Brittany still doesn't know why. She doesn't know why she still feels this way towards the Latina. She doesn't know why she still thinks of her, she doesn't know why she still cries for her, she doesn't know why she still yearns for her.

_She doesn't know why she still Loves her._

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Stick around, there's more to come. Read and Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, thanks for the reviews guys! I'd have updated sooner, but I'm busy with sports. Taking track and basketball in the same season isn't the smartest thing in the world, but hey I need to be in perfect physical condition by the time I'm 18. Anyways, enjoy. Read and review?**

**Chapter7. Where's My Kid?**

* * *

"Hello?" Kristen placed her phone in between her cheek and shoulder as she drove. She preferred to keep both hands on the steering wheel when she drove. She values her life greatly. Besides, she doesn't want to trash Spencer's beautiful car. She knows the grey eyed girl would most likely never talk to her if her car is trashed.

_"You sound like such a girl when you answer the phone_." Kendal's teasing voice sounded through the speaker. Kristen laughed at her sister, growing fond of her husky voice. She easily maneuvered the muscle car through traffic. "Oh I'm sorry, was that not slutty enough for you?"

Kendal's laugh was music to her ears, it was really girly surprisingly._ "What's that supposed to mean?"_

"Nothing, so where are you?"

Kristen chuckled as she heard her younger sister curse out someone. It was a lot of noise so she assumed she was at the airport or something. She turned up the radio a little. That Thrift Shop bullshit was playing again so she quickly turned it back down with a sigh. The radio is fucking stupid. They always play the lamest songs, but any real music lover knows real music never plays on the radio.

"_I'm about to board this stupid ass plane_." Kendal grumbled. Kristen giggled. "Why the attitude little sister?"

Kendal was about to make a rude comment, but something in that sentence made her wonder. "_Wait how do you know you're older? What if I'm the big sister?"_

"What bra size are you?" Kristen asked, with a mischievous grin. Kendal thought for a moment. Even though Kristen already knew she was older, she couldn't help herself.

_"36 D."_

Kristen smiled in triumph. "I'm a 37 D so therefor I am older."

Kendal laughed loudly, earning a few odd looks from random people. She sent them the glare Santana had taught her when she was 4, which quickly made them look elsewhere. "_You're a dumb bitch_."

Kristen was glad she was at a red light so she could laugh without putting her life in danger. Talking to Kendal was a breath of fresh air. She can't believe she's missed the most important piece of her life for so long. To Kendal having Kristen in her life made her feel less lonely.

"Kendal, how did you find me?" Kristen found herself asking as the light turned green. The expensive engine roared loudly.

She could practically feel her sister smiling. "_My best friend, Alex, she's a hacker."_

"Best friends with a hacker? How do you know she won't hack your Facebook or something?" Kristen found herself asking while getting onto the free-way. It was kind of late so it was no traffic really. Kendal snorted on the other line. "_She does sometimes. She usually writes some gay shit. She wouldn't do anything stupid though she knows I'll beat her ass."_

Kristen smiled, her sister was hilarious. Kendal's got quite the mouth on her too. "You've got a mouth on you."

Kendal snorted again; even though Kristen couldn't see it she could feel it. "_That's what she said."_

Kristen busted out laughing again. She could see the sign that said _'San Diego, 2 Hours away."_

She smiled again. She would see her sister for the first time in 16 years! This was fucking bananas! She was so excited. "K, I'm officially 2 hours away from Sandy."

_"I just got on this fucking plane; luckily I'm flying first class. I'm going to have to turn off my phone though; I'll call you when I land_." Kendal whispered to her twin.

Kristen smiled. "Okay, see you baby sister."

Kendal sighed loudly, but a smile was playing on her full lips. "_Just because you're my long lost identical twin sister doesn't mean you're safe from getting your ass beat."_

Kristen barked out another laugh. "Oh, I'm shaking."

Kendal laughed again. "_Better be. Okay, I have to go now, foreal. Bye Kristen_."

"Bye Kendal."

The line went dead. Kristen tossed her phone into the passenger's seat as she focused on the road once more. She turned up radio and began singing loudly to the Black Eye Peas.

On the plane heading to San Diego, Kendal was staring at her phone with a fond smile on her lips. She shakes her head, Kristen sure is something else. She leans her head back on the headrest as she fixes her pretty blue eyes on a pair of sisters giggling with each other. She smiles, her incredible dimples gleaming as she rolled her eyes in glee.

That's going to be her and Kristen soon.

* * *

Santana's body was throbbing in agony. Her arm was swollen and red. She's pretty sure it's broken or something. She remembers running out of the cemetery in a hurry to see her beautiful teenage daughter. She didn't look both ways when she bolted out into the street. The car rammed straight into her, luckily she didn't black out or anything. She could faintly hear the distressed voice of the driver practically panicking.

Santana's mahogany eyes snapped open. She suddenly sat up, but regretted it immediately. She gasped in pain. She spit out a mouth-full of blood, wiping her lips with her less injured wrist. "**OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY**." A woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, was crouched near Santana's body. Santana flinched; she didn't have to yell when they were at such close proximity.

Santana looked at her. She was really pretty. She had wavy blonde hair that reached her mid back. Her eyes were a pretty shade of light blue. She gasped. The girl had freckles. She widened her eyes. It couldn't be! "B-Brittany?"

The girl frowned, shaking her head. "No, I'm Tori."

Santana's heart fell in disappointment. Of course it wouldn't be Brittany, why would it be Brittany? She sighed and immediately regretted it when her ribs screamed in protest. She winced and wrapped her less injured arm around her mid-section. The girl immediately began panicking again. She paced around the injured woman, muttering something about how she killed some lady. Santana growled in her head. She just wanted to go home and see her daughter.

She shakily got on two feet. Her knee was scraped raw, a massive hole was in her leather skinny jeans, and her brand new Doc Martins were fucked up. She decided to just try and walk to her car. She fell onto one knee instantly, her other knee was throbbing more than her arm. The blonde girl suddenly slipped her little body under Santana's throwing her arm over her shoulder. She wrapped an arm slightly around Santana's torso, lifting slightly.

"What is wrong with you?" She demanded. "I just hit you with my car! You need to go to the hospital."

Santana glared at her. If it wasn't for this little bitch, she'd be at home with Kendal right now. "Fuck all that. I need to go home."

Tori gaped. "What's so important at home that you need to skip going to the hospital?"

"My kid!" Santana snarled, snatching her arm away from her.

Tori's blue eyes were wide. This woman had a kid? She didn't look a day over 23. Unknown to her that Santana is nearly 10 years older than her 22 year old self.

"You have a child? How old are you?" She found herself asking. Santana wanted to rip her hair out. How was that irrelevant to their situation? She rolled her eyes. "Old enough to be your fucking mother." She growled.

Tori looked taken aback. This woman was feisty. She liked it. "Age isn't nothing but a number." Santana was speechless. This woman had the nerve to flirt with her after she ran over her with her car? She was flirting with a mom for crying out loud!

She wasn't having none of it. She got to her feet again. "Age is clearly a word you dumbass. Leave me be, I have to get home." Her old teenage ways seeped into her mind.

Tori flinched slightly. "I think you should really-"

"I don't fucking care what you think little girl." Santana yelled. "I'm going home to see my daughter and nothing on this earth will stop me. I don't care if you would have killed me I would skip out on heaven just to see my daughter." She whispered the last part. Her emotions running high in her heart, she dragged her eyes away from her bleeding hands.

"I'm sorry." Tori whispered, but Santana was already at her car.

Santana slammed her car door as hard as she could. She started it and was off immediately.

She sincerely prayed to the gods that Kendal was home.

* * *

Brittany sighed sadly as she observed her dance class. She had read Kristen's letter and had called multiple times, but there was no answer. To her left, a handsome black man with a small afro looked at his best friend with worry in his hazel eyes. "Okay, everyone! Break time." He called.

Once everyone had moved away from their two teachers the man pulled Brittany aside. He put two hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Girl, what's wrong?" He asked.

Brittany smiled slightly at him. "What do you mean Frank?"

Frank Ocean rolled his eyes at her. "Girl, don't play with me. I know something is wrong. You haven't even noticed Britney Spears was talking to you just now."

Brittany's eyes widened. "She was here? She talked to me? Oh my god!" She panicked. She just ignored her idol. Holy shit. She felt like crying more than she already did.

Frank laughed loudly, earning weird looks from his class. "I was just kidding." He said in between breaths.

Brittany slapped his shoulder with a pout. "You asshole. I hate you."

Frank rubbed his shoulder with a weird glare. Damn she hit hard. "Okay, for real. What's wrong Brittany?"

Brittany looked into his eyes and saw genuine concern. He was her best friend after all. "Kristen and I had a fight and now she doesn't want to talk to me. She doesn't even want to come home."

Frank gasped. "Lord Jesus, is she alright? She ran away?"

"No she's at her friend's house. I don't know when she's coming back. Christmas is in two days! What if she doesn't even want the gift I got her?" Brittany panicked.

Frank quickly pulled her into a hug. He was short so she had to bend to his level, which he hated. "Shh, girl. She'll be okay. She'll come home. She's a teenage girl. She needs space."

After whispering words of comfort to his best friend she wiped her eyes. "Thank you Frankie." She said, using his old nickname. Frank Ocean smiled a toothy grin. "You're welcome, Britt."

"By the way, Forest wants to know if you want to come shopping with us later on?" He said, dusting her tears off his leather suit. "Girl, this polyester." He said.

Brittany giggled. Hanging out with Frank and his boyfriend was always a pleasure. It would certainly take her mind off things.

"I would love to." She said hugging him again.  
Frank smiled again. "No more crying Britt. Things will be better soon."

Brittany smiled.

She sure hoped so.

* * *

**Okay, short chapter. Only because I have practice all next week so I might not update for a while. Read and review. This chapter really was to just pass the time. I didn't want to skip out on the journey to San Diego. So stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's this, an update? By the gods! Yeah, I'm currently having the worst cramps of my life so I didn't go to school. I don't know when I'm going back. In the mean time I will write for you. So read and review! Also, Brittany and Santana will meet soon. Just not right away or anything. Tell me what you think!**

**Chapter8. Have I Lost It All?**

* * *

Santana jumped out of her car before the machine even completely stopped. Her injured knee hissed in protest as she bolted for the door, leaving the car still running. She ignored the constant pain flashing within her bruised body. She only on her mind is Kendal. Santana frowns, Ty's car is not in the drive way. The brunette must have left for home or something. It is Christmas break after all, Christmas being only two days away.

"Oh my fucking god." Santana snarled. Her keys were still in the ignition. She really didn't have time for this. With a kick that could have made Chuck Norris proud, the door snapped off of its hinges. It slammed against the wall, making the vase behind the door hit the ground with a loud crash.

Santana hobbled inside the house. She looked around their massive living room. The huge sofa was empty. That's odd, Kendal's usually on the couch watching TV waiting for her mother to return. Santana quickly hobbled into their large kitchen. The house was so fucking quiet it was creepy. Usually when she got home from work, she'd be greeted with unnecessarily loud music or random teenagers walking around her house like they fucking lived here.

None of the maids or butlers was in sight. Not that Santana really expected them to, again it's about to be fucking Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, Santana still has to get her daughter something. Of course she has no idea what the girl wants. She'll probably end up having to buy her daughter more shoes. God knows the girl is a sneaker head.

Santana runs a hand through her black mane in frustration. Panic began to grip her chest, strangling her with fear. She wasn't exactly scared, but she was afraid. She was afraid that her daughter wasn't here. Oh god what if she hates me and now she's run away? Santana's mind started thinking the worst. "Oh god, what have I done?" Her voice cracked, raw emotion bubbled out of her throat.

Her vision began to blur, but not from pain. A lone tear made its journey down her bloody cheek and into oblivion. She quickly checked every room downstairs. She wasn't in the living room. She wasn't in the dining room. She wasn't in Santana's study. She wasn't even in the backyard. The soccer ball she usually played around with was left abandoned by the pool.

Santana suddenly bolted up the spiral staircase as fast as her injured body would take her. Her knee screamed in agony as she took two stairs at a time. She suddenly found herself bent over, clutching her torso in pain. Her ribs and her knee were giving her absolute hell. But nothing would stop her from her goal.

The first place she went to was her daughter's room. She found herself staring at the red paint of Kendal's door. She was staring face to face with the Chelsea Grin poster she had impaled on the door. Kendal never liked anything plain. Santana gulped. Anxiety began to well in her chest. It felt like her heart would beat out of control. She hasn't been this anxious since the birth of her daughters.

Hesitantly, she raised her uninjured wrist to the door.

_Knock, knock, and knock._

She's never knocked on Kendal's door before. She usually would burst right in, much to Kendal's annoyance. There was no answer. She forced herself to calm down. Maybe Kendal had those ridiculously expensive headphones on? Yeah, that's it. You can't hear anything with those Beats on. Santana slowly opened the door. Kendal's scent of cucumber melon and honey invaded her senses.

"Kendal? Kendal, baby. I'm home." She whispers. She fully steps into the room. She can see her daughter's straightened up in here. Her many boxes of Jordan shoes, Creative Recreation, Vans, Timberlands, Adidas and so many more was neatly stocked up. Her red comforter was folded neatly on the bed. That was odd, her favorite Escape the Fate blanket Santana had bought for her was nowhere in sight. Maybe she was washing it or something.

Many band posters adorned her red walls. Red was her favorite color. It was Santana's too. Her clothes weren't on the floor everywhere they were now somewhere in the drawers and the blinds had been opened, letting the early morning sun seep into the room. It was nearly 7:00 in the morning. Kendal was not an early riser. In fact Santana had to threaten her daughter awake sometimes.

Kendal wasn't in her room. But the sink was running in her bathroom. Santana could hear movement beyond that door and she smiled in relief. The sink stopped, Santana's smile grew wider at the sight of the doorknob jingling. The door seemed to open in slow motion. But when Santana saw who beyond that door her heart stopped.

It wasn't Kendal.

Disappointment hit her like a car, no pun intended. "Um, hi Ms. Lopez." Her usually smooth voice was shy and low. Her nearly amber eyes were wide, like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Santana snarled, her disappointment turned to anger. Venom coated her words like white on rice.

Alex flinched in surprise. She's use to getting yelled at by her best friend's mom, but this time she could feel the pain coming from the older woman.

"I-I came to hang out with K-Kendal." Alex stuttered. Her eyes were filled with fear. Don't get her wrong, she was no bitch, but Santana scared her shitless.

Santana's fiery brown gaze threatened to burn a whole into this frightened teenager's soul. "Why the fuck are you always with her?" Santana snarled. She was jealous. She was fucking jealous because this girl has spent more time with Kendal in one day than Santana has done in weeks.

Alex's amber eyes flashed with anger. "Well, it's not like you're here with her!"

That hurt. It was like someone had punched Santana in the stomach, but she did not back down. "Where is my daughter, Santos?"

Alex was fed up with this woman's attitude. "Shouldn't you know that?"

Another blow to Santana's stomach, she nearly choked on a cry of pain. She tried again. "Alex, tell me where the fuck my daughter is before I hurt you." She really wouldn't hurt this girl, but she was desperate.

Alex glanced away from Santana's face. Her eyes widened once she noticed the many injuries on Santana's body. "Dude, are you okay?" Her smooth voice once again vanished; it was now replaced with worry. Hey, she's not worried or anything she just doesn't want the lady to die and then get blamed for it.

"Don't fucking worry about it. Where the fuck Kendal for the last time." Santana was damn near yelling. Her face was red with anger and worry.

Alex gulped. "S-she's not here."

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT! Where the FUCK is she? I know you know where she is." Santana said in a low growl. Her voices changed so quickly. Alex was damn near ready to shit herself.

"S-she went to a convention. I-in San Diego." Alex whispered.

**"WHAT? MY DAUGHTER WENT TO SAN DIEGO WHEN SHE KNEW GODDAMN WELL SHE WAS GROUNDED? AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING TELL ME? MY DAUGHTER IS ALONE ON SOME PLANE WITH THOUSANDS OF CREEPS?"** Santana's voice boomed off the walls.

"And I'd like to leave my Xbox with my good friend Frankie.I-"

**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?"** Santana snarled.

Alex kissed her cross necklace. "My will."

Suddenly Santana was tired. She didn't want to yell anymore. Yelling at this girl would only cause more problems. She didn't want to scare the kid away, then Kendal would be even more lonely. She sighed heavily. All fight had gone from her body, all passion had left in a hurry. She felt dizzy. Her eyes drooped as a defeated sigh left her lips.

"C'mon kid. I'll take you home." Santana beckoned the girl over. Alex's jaw dropped wide open. Man was this crazy ass lady bi-polar? God knows Kendal is.

"I only live around the corner." Alex tried, but a glare from Santana quickly shut her up. She hung her head.

Alex suddenly found herself supporting Santana's weight as they limped down the stairs. The older woman wheezed and couched the whole way down. "Maybe you should go to a doctor?" The young, long haired teen said with furrowed eyebrows.

Santana rolled her eyes. "No, I'm good."

Once they got outside Alex stared back at the broken door. "What the fuck?" She whispered. That wasn't like that when she got here.

Santana snickered slightly. "I forgot my keys in the car."

"What if someone just walks in and steals your food? I mean your valuables?" Alex said, appalled that this woman was just going to leave her door wide open. Santana shrugged as she got into the black Audi. "I'm Santana mutherfucking Lopez, no one dares steal from me."

As Santana pulled out the drive way, with the kid in the passenger's seat she was very quiet. Alex wearily eyed her surroundings. She was fucking terrified again. Holy shit what if Santana kills her and hides her body in the river? Holy shit what if she's taking me to Juvi? Alex was damn near sweating in her seat. Santana noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Relax, I just want to ask you a few questions."

Alex gulped. "Sorry, but since I am under aged I refuse to answer questions without a parent or guardian present."

Santana shuddered. She didn't want Wren to beat her ass for interrogating her daughter. "I'm not a cop kid, stop bitching." She grumbled.

"Oh."

The ride was silent for many long moments again before Santana spoke again. "Kendal fought some girl yesterday. Why?"

Alex coughed. It wasn't like she didn't know, she was there. She had the fight on her phone. Like she would tell Santana that though.

"Well, the girl she fought name is Sally. Kendal beat her ass." Alex said proudly. Santana suddenly found herself smiling to. That's my girl. She thought proudly.

"Why though?"

Alex shuffled in her seat. It was a touchy subject and she knew it. "Everyone in school knows Sally is a daddy's girl." Just the first part was enough to make Santana flinch. "She kept on teasing Kendal about how her daddy didn't want her so her left you and her. And then she said to Kendal, 'even your mom doesn't want you.' She said the reason you're a detective is so you can find someone who will actually want a slut like her." Alex explained sadly.

Santana was outraged. How dare that little bitch say those things to her baby! She don't know them! She doesn't know what they've been through. She's glad Kendal beat her ass.

"Alex let me ask you a serious question." Santana said as she pulled into the kids driveway. She's picked Kendal up many times from her friend's house. This was no knew destination to her. "Sure."

"Do you think I'm a bad mom?"

"Yeah."

Oh. That hurt because the reply was almost instantaneous. She glanced at the girl with shame on her face. Alex's amber eyes were locked with hers intently. Her full lips were pressed in a hard line while her brows furrowed with accusation.

"Look, Santana. You're not a bad mom; you just were being a bad mom. You feel me? Kendal's that type of girl that wants love and attention, and you've been neglecting her. There's no one in this world who means more to her than you. I can see it in her eyes. You are her everything, you are her hero, and most importantly you're her mom. Just show her you care." Alex said as she got out the car. Her amber eyes sparkling with admiration.

Even she admired Santana, and somewhere deep in her heart she wanted to be just like her. Santana stared dumbfounded at the teenager with too many tattoos.

"Oh, and Kendal wants a puppy for Christmas." She said before walking off. Once she disappeared inside her house Santana drove off.

Her mind was swirling with thoughts, and her heart emotions.

She had a lot to think about before she could even think of speaking to her daughter. She fished her now fucked up iphone 5 out of her pocket. She dialed a number and pressed it to her ear. After a few rings a very girly voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Tubbers."

A sigh. "Hey S. What's up."

Tears were streaming down Santana's face. Her sniffles could be heard even from over the phone. Santana mutherfucking Lopez was starting to break. "Quinn I need your help."

And she had no one to pick up the pieces.

* * *

**Uuuuuuugh man. I have the worst cramps on my mama. T.T I wish I was like Santana sometimes. Review! It'd help me feel better.**


End file.
